Did you say perfect?
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] Cath n' Sara Femslash! If you dont like it, dont read it! I really hope you'll enjoy this story if you do read it though! Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Hey! This is my first Csi fic so be gentle if I dont get everything right at first. I'm hoping to update this pretty fast but I've got two ncis fic's going at the same time. and I'm going to tell you this now, and only now. THIS IS A FEMSLASH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GO CRY OR SOMETHING.. harsh? Well you're fault for clicking on the story in the first place isnt it? So yeah. Happy reading!!_

**Sara****'s eyes portrayed how deep this case had gotten to her. The rain fell outside the car, whilst silent tears fell down her face. She blamed herself; it was her fault for getting so close to the sixteen year old that had been traumatized so much.**

**Sara stared blankly out of the window, her mind just as blank as her expression, she watched the red flashing lights beam across the yellow crime scene tape. She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she didn't even notice Catherine open the door to put something inside.**

"**Sara?" Catherine asked, as plainly as possible. **

**Sara shook her head and coughed, her hands coming up to her face protectively. "Catherine? What are you doing here?" she asked emotionlessly. Like she cared anyway.**

**Catherine was slightly taken back by the coldness laced in Sara's words. Even for her, it was a little odd. "How you holding up?" she asked, her eyes falling upon Sara's tear stained face.**

**Sara shrugged. "Just like Grissom said, no case should be taken personally. Right?" she said, her voice uneven, and bitter in denial. She wiped under her eyes, the skin getting sorer by the second.**

**Catherine began to feel a sudden rush of sympathy for the brunette, her expression softened. **

"**Sara, cases get to you, no matter how much you don't want them to, hey! C'mon I'll drive you back, you could use some coffee" Catherine said and got into the car. Forcing Sara to move over into the passengers seat without protest.**

**Sara stared into the coffee cup blankly. That's all her expression told, it was blank, lifeless. It didn't take to long for the silence to get deadly, a knife could have cut through it and left someone dead.**

**Catherine bit her lip as she sat opposite Sara; she watched her eyes close for a second then flutter back open in an effort to stop tears. Catherine grinned at her effort. **

"**Cute" she whispered absent-mindedly and instantly regretted it.**

**Sara looked up, her deep brown eyes scanning Catherine's face. "Huh?" she asked, her voice dry from the lack of fluids.**

**Catherine shook her head and played with her hair. "Oh, nothing" she lied, the little voice inside her head giving her the biggest lecture on keeping you're mouth shut.**

**Sara shrugged, and stared back down into her coffee cup, she hadn't touched any of the brown liquid. And she was more than aware of the set of questioning eyes practically burning a hole in the top of her head.**

"**Cath? You want something?" Sara asked, her face still as lifeless before.**

**Catherine blinked hard at her question, she could easily think of a few things. "Me?" she asked, playing the innocent card. Had she forgotten who she was even talking to?**

**Sara's mouth dropped. "Uhh Cath? You're not drunk are you?" She asked, trying to divert this scary conversation into a more comfortable area.**

**Catherine rubbed her forehead "No, just a little tired that's all" Catherine said, looking over to the wall, anything to stop her latest little obsession from taking over the last bit of control she had.**

**That latest obsession? The one and only Sara Sidle. She wasn't sure when it started, and the only person she had told was Greg. But what he told her made Catherine's heart race.**

**If Greg had noticed way before she told him, what about the rest of the team? What about Sara? A bunch of Csi's isn't exactly the slowest bunch of people in the world.**

**Sara prodded Catherine's arm in an attempt to raise her out of her daydream. "Earth to Catherine?" she said with a little more emotion, it was like she had just been laughing. No guessing what she was laughing at.**

**Catherine blinked and jumped out of her seat. She stared back down at a grinning Sara and smiled softly. They both stared for a second. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Greg stood out in the doorway and watched everything unravel inside. He had the biggest grin alive plastered on his face. "Go on Cath! Tell her!" he shouted out and punched the air. Little did he know he had alerted the women inside the room of his position. Both women turned they're heads as he casually stepped inside.**

**Sara was first to speak. "Tell me what?" She asked Greg suspiciously. **

**Greg rolled his eyes innocently and poked Catherine in the side for back up. "Ooh nothing" he said with a grin and headed over the other side of the room to make coffee.**

**Sara was stuck with this one. "Greg? Please, it's been a bad day as it is" she said with an emotional voice. **

**Greg turned his head and looked at Catherine in defeat. "Ah Sara, c'mon no fair!" He whined and sat on the Sofa in front of the two.**

**Catherine began to tense up; she really didn't want Sara to find out, the fear of being rejected or humiliated was overpowering the want to take a chance.**

**Sara stared at Catherine. Judging by her expression she really didn't want herself to find out. "Ah guys, don't worry about it," she said with a smile and left the break room, she needed a walk to clear her head.**

**Catherine's eyes darted straight at Greg, her stare was more intense than a gun being pressed into you're neck. **

"**Thanks!" she hissed at him, he cowered playfully, she could only laugh.**

**Greg sighed, "Just tell her Cath, take the chance!" He said and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and sitting her on the sofa.**

**Catherine rested her head on his shoulder. "It just seems so stupid, doesn't it? One minute I hate her, and the next she's all I can think about!" she said and cringed. Maybe Greg was right, but it wasn't like she could avoid Sara, she was a co-worker.**

**Sara walked back into the break room; she stared at a restless Catherine resting on Greg's shoulder. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, grinning slightly. **

**Greg chuckled "Quite a lot actually" he said getting up and stretching his legs. He turned to Catherine and winked, before leaving the room and heading back down to the lab.**

**Catherine whimpered in her now vulnerable state, she calmly looked around the room. "Any idea when Grissom is coming back?" she asked, striking up casual conversation**

**Sara shrugged "Not sure, he was hit just as bad as I was" Sara said whilst making a cup of coffee she was going to drink this time.**

**Catherine nodded understandingly, her eyes wandered down Sara's back while she was turned away from the blonde. "Hmm" She mumbled blissfully.**

**Sara, yet again could feel Catherine's eyes. It was hard not to! "Is there something on my back?" she asked casually. Stirring her coffee and turned around to lean on the counter.**

**Catherine smiled in embarrassment. Greg's words echoing in her mind, should she take the chance? "No! Of course not, you're um, perfect" Catherine stuttered, very out of character for someone as confident as herself.**

**Sara could have sworn she heard Catherine say perfect. "Perfect?" she asked, slightly bewildered. Why was she being so nice?**

**Catherine paused "Err" She mumbled and turned her head to the floor.**

**Sara raised an eyebrow and sat on her side of the sofa. "Something you wanna tell me?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine stared at Sara, "_something you wanna tell me?"_ She thought, over and over again.

"No, there's nothing" Catherine lied. Her usual bright grin hiding the aching feeling.

Sara shrugged and took a long sip of her coffee. For some reason, her mind was telling her there was something; an annoying stick was poking her in the side and telling herTo wake up and smell the cath smelling coffee. But of course she did nothing.

"I'm going to go see Grissom, I think I heard him out there" Sara said and directed her gaze to the door.

Catherine nodded and slumped back into the chair. "Life sucks" she mumbled to herself. Strands of smooth, blonde hair settled in front of her eyes. Her mood was souring by the second, and watching her dear Sara leave made things far, far worse.

Sometimes she hated this obsession she had, her feelings were getting stronger each time she saw the rare smile Sara shone so brightly, she loved the way her heart skipped a beat as she reached out to get a piece of evidence which was close to her.She truly hated the way Sara could stop the world from spinning and suck every thought from her mind and leave her a blank, blonde blob.

"Cathy?" Greg whined as he walked in to make some coffee. He was going to need it with the latest case Grissom had assigned the team to.

Catherine looked up to the bright and concerned friend of hers, she gave him a half smile and gestured for him to come and sit down.Since this had all started, Greg had become a very close friend to Catherine. She thanked him dearly for it.

"So, did you say something?" Greg asked, walking over with two cups of coffee in hand.

Catherine shook her head and ran her tongue across her bottom lip at the sight of the coffee. "I shouldn't mope, I'm almost sure I've got no chance in hell. So why bother?" Catherine said in utter denial, her voice was so close to the edge of letting those Sara filled tears fall.

Greg looked at the beautiful woman and frowned deeply. It was one thing to see you're friend like this, but to see such a gorgeous woman lose all faith in love? That's what did it for him.

"No, Cath! That's it! I'm not letting you lose every inch of you're faith!" he yelled and got up angrily. He stormed out of the break room in search of the one person who could make Catherine happy, Sara. Finally he found her, she was busy working at the computer. Finger prints probably. "Hey Sara!" he said cheerily as he walked into the lab.

Sara turned around, even for Greg. That was way to happy.

"Umm hey" She replied suspiciously.

Greg smiled "Umm, Cath could use you're help in the.. Erm, break room" Greg said, understanding how stupid it really sounded.

Sara raised an eyebrow and got up "Break room? Uh okay" She said and left the lab, still looking confused at why Catherine would need help in all places.She turned the corner and walked into the break room. It looked like Catherine was trying to wipe up some tears from her now pale face.

"Catherine?" Sara asked, walking speedily over to the sofa to address the situation.

Catherine looked up to Sara and quickly covered everything up "Hey!" she said as brightly as her stuttering voice would allow.

It didn't take Sara too long to notice that Catherine was a bad liar at times. "Cath.." Sara soothed, she wasn't sure what was wrong but she was going to go something to help.

"Uhh, Greg said you wanted some help?" Sara asked, trying to lighten up the unknown situation.

Catherine looked at Sara confusedly " I do? I mean, I do! Yeah! Um.." She said to the brunette, she was doing her best not to get mesmerized in those deep brown eyes.

Sara watched Catherine stare, she was speechless. She had never seen someone stare at her in a way which made her feel like the only one in the room. Everything else seemed to fade out and far into the distance, she didnt even notice Greg spying on them. But one thing she did notice was how this silent stare was getting more intense.

"Sara I.." Catherine started, she was finally getting somewhere. It felt like someone was doing flips in her stomach 'Oh god' she thought 'this is it!' she thought again. "Sara I need to tell you something" She stuttered, her voice low and quiet.

"Yeah, what?" Sara asked.

"This" Catherine said before bringing her lips down onto Sara's for a quick yet meaningful kiss.

Sara didnt close her eyes, she just stared at Catherine while she kissed her, it took her a few seconds before she actually realized what Catherine was doing and she gathered the sense to gently push her back. "Cath, I dont Know what to-" Sara began but got cut off by a tearful Catherine.

"It doesnt matter, I was stupid to think you'd like me anyway" Catherine said and fought back tears bravely. And walking off to go sort out some evidence with Greg. Anything to take her mind off her latest heartbreak.

Sara punched the table next to her and brought her finger to her lips, brushing gently she sighed. "Way to go Sidle" she whined to herself and began to dread the rest of the nightshift. This was going to make working very awkward.

_And there we go! Hope you all like it, And I want to say thank you SO much to all my reviewers, you really dont understand how much they help!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey was in school when Catherine got home, and she was going to a friends straight after. So Catherine could mope around the house and probably get drunk too.Because there was nothing better than drowning you're sorrows in what ever in you had in the refrigerator and going back to work with the worst hangover ever.

"What's the point in me even trying" Catherine said in utter hopelessness, she really liked Sara and now she had clearly shown she wasn't liked back.

Catherine sluggishly paced back and forth the living room until she decided to go in search of a decent bottle of wine.She walked past pictures of herself and the team hanging on her wall. She had always loved having pictures of her friends and family, she loved the one of herself, Warrick and Sara. Catherine drew her head back quickly as the familiar burning of tears sting at her eyes, "Wine!" she mumbled and carried on to the kitchen.

The room was dark and the tiled floor was cold on Catherine's sore bare feet. She searched for the switch with her hands; the wall was rough and just as cold as the floor. Finally she found the light and opened the refrigerator door to revile she really needed to go shopping. "Damn it" she whispered but her mood changed as she found a half decent bottle of wine. "This'll do" Catherine whispered and grabbed the bottle to head back into the living room. She didn't even bother with a glass; she really couldn't give a damn.

About four hours had passed since she opened the bottle of wine, and it was now sitting on the floor with Catherine's hands dangling above it. She had drunk the entire bottle plus a few beers. She was now fast asleep with small pool of drool by her mouth. The curtains were half open, so if someone would come close enough to the window, they could easily see Catherine in her state of heartbreak and drunkenness.

Back at Greg's house, he was now overwhelmed with panic, he had called Catherine three times in the past two hours and he had gotten no answer. He knew that Catherine wouldn't do anything stupid, no. She had Lindsey to look out for. But it didn't matter how many times he kept telling himself that, the disaster couldn't be dismissed.

"Right, Too Cathy's!" he told himself and grabbed his car keys.

Deep down he felt like his heart had jumped up and left him, he was that worried.

The ride to Catherine's was a fairly big one; he got out and slammed his door shut loudly. For all he knew, Cath could be sound asleep in her own bed. But he knew her better than that.

"Cath!" he yelled out, as he was tapping the window and trying to make out the image inside. And what he found, didn't shock him. "Oh man.." He whispered and began hitting the door with all the force he had "CATHERINE WILLOWS, OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he yelled louder than before, he didn't really want to alert anyone of his little problem, but he didn't want to act like it was nothing either.

"Door's open" Catherine mumbled drunkenly, not moving from her spot on the sofa.

Greg nodded and pulled down on the handle and stepped inside, the smell, which greeted him, was strong, alcohol influenced vomit. "Jeeze Cath, what have you done?" he said to himself as he began the disgusting task of cleaning up before anyone else turned up.

"Did I ever tell you how much I-I- Lo-ve you?" Catherine ranted, whilst trying to stand on her pair of jelly legs.

Greg sniggered. "Sit down Cath" he ordered.

Cath sat down obediently and wiped her mouth with her hand.

Greg finished cleaning up and headed out to the kitchen to make two strong mugs of coffee, he wasn't even going to bother telling Catherine to go to bed and catch some Z's because she sure as hell wouldn't; yeah she was stubborn when she was sober. But she was stubborn and furious when she was drunk.He stirred both mugs and disposed of the spoon in the sink, he gripped the mugs tightly and walked slowly back into the fresher smelling living room.

"Here yah go!" Greg said quietly, putting Catherine's mug on the coffee table.

He took a long sip from his mug and stared at Catherine from the top of it, he watched her cry silently as she looked around the room nervously. It was a saddening sight, but you couldn't really blame either of the two women. He couldn't possibly be mad at Sara for rejecting Catherine 'as nicely as possible' because how could she make her mind up that quickly? And his heart literally went out to poor Catherine; she had finally gotten the confidence to act on how she felt, and it crashed and burned right in front of her.

"I think I'm gunna-" Catherine started, her face turning a pale shade of green.

Greg sprung up from his chair and stood by her side "Whoa there little missy!" He joked and began walking Catherine to the bathroom so she could puke to her hearts content.

He closed the door and leaned on it whilst Catherine cried and vomited, he sighed and looked at his watch, he should have been doing some cleaning of his own right now. His apartment had been more than neglected.And with that thought, the door was opened and Greg lost his footing a little. He looked up to a red-eyed Catherine from the floor and frowned.

"Hey you" Catherine whispered, she still wasn't her normal self.

Greg laughed and got up, "how about Bed?" he asked with a grin.

Catherine giggled "Oh, Greg!" She screamed out playfully. Her hand searching for his.

Greg blushed slightly. "No! Catherine, to Sleep!" he told her and walked her to the nearest bedroom. Which happened to be hers.

Catherine got into bed without protest, even from the small dosage of Caffeine she had a couple of minutes ago, she still fell asleep soundly.

"Sleep tight Cath" he whispered and tucked her in.

He got up and closed the bedroom door. He'd probably go home and watch some TV, but there was someone else who needed to be checked up on.

The drive from Catherine's to Sara's left his petrol tank empty and in need of a refill.

The surroundings were far different from Catherine's house; Greg had only been there once before so he was surprised he remembered the way.

He climbed up a set of black steps before reaching Sara's apartment door. He knocked a few times before taking a few steps back and casually looking around.

The door was opened within seconds of Greg knocking; it revealed a casually dressed Sara with a pair of blue fluffy slippers.

"Greg?" Sara asked.

"Why hello there! Fancy meeting you here!" Greg joked as Sara stepped aside for him to come in.

Sara rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want then?" She asked, a little harshly.

Greg pretended to act hurt as he crashed on a sickly green sofa. "Just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all" he said truthfully.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "So you drove from Catherine's, to here. Just to see if I'm okay?" She asked.

Greg looked at her "How do you know I was at Cath's?" He asked, slightly stunned that she had found out so much.

Sara sighed. "I just guessed, I mean. You guys are pretty close and she was obviously, um. Hurt..." Sara said with a hurtful sigh.

Greg looked at her with sympathy. "Hey, I'm not mad. No ones expecting you to fall for her straight away. Besides, I'm the only one who knows and I'll keep it quiet" he said with a smile.

Sara smiled weakly back to him. She mouthed the word 'thanks' before sighing at the annoying situation.

"Do you have any clue what you're going to do?" Greg asked out of curiosity.

Sara sighed again. "Well no, not really. I mean, she's really.." Sara began.

Greg grinned "Hot?" he finished for her.

Sara laughed "Yeah, so. I could just wait for a while and see what happens" Sara decided.

Greg nodded. "I guess that's okay" he glanced to his watch. "Ah look, I've got to run" he said with a grin and got up.

Sara nodded and smiled, she got up and walked him to the door were the fresh air greeted them. "See you Greg, and thanks"

He nodded and left without a word, leaving Sara to ponder on how this would work, because Catherine's going to be a little touchy. "But if I, God. I don't know, ask her to dinner or something" Sara said to herself and looked blankly outside.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door; she needed to think about the case too. But Catherine dominated right at this time.

_There we go! I hope its up to scratch. I've been trying to improve my writing, I want to say thanks SO FRIGGIN' much for the reviews I've had. I do my best to reply to all of them._


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember the plan Cath" Catherine reminded herself as she brushed her hair at her locker.The plan was simple, stay the hell away from Sara and her heart wouldn't feel like it was being ripped out. Along with her headache, that was something she couldn't handle.

"Hey, Cath" Nick said, walking up to her with a case file in hand.

"Hey, you" Catherine said as cheerily as her hangover would allow.

Nick smiled, "It's pretty quiet tonight, surprisingly. Hey, you feeling all right?" the kind natured man asked.

Catherine bit her lip innocently and thought up a quick lie, "Ah, Lindsey had a little trouble at school. Nothing major" she said quietly, but with a faint smile.

Nick nodded and walked back out to check up on the latest fingerprint they picked up from a local hotel.

Catherine sighed and hit her head lightly on the metal of her locker. "This isn't going to be easy.." she muttered and closed the small door of her locker with a loud thud, her high heel shoes making clapping sounds on the floor as she made her way elegantly to Greg's lab.

"Greg?" Catherine called out and turned her head to see him working busily at his computer, she grinned faintly.

"Hello there, feeling better?" He asked smugly.

Catherine snorted and brushed his comment aside.

"Has Sara been in the Lab yet?" Catherine asked as casually as her stinging need for her would allow.

Greg chuckled lightly as he scrolled down and looked at the screen intently. "Why'd you ask?" he asked as if he had no clue.

Catherine whined and left the lab, she needed to walk, but walking at this time of the night wasn't exactly the safest thing on earth.So she settled for wandering around the building until something came up.

Sara stumbled into the break room with a large box of photo's.She placed the box on the table, and headed over to the cup of coffee she had left in the room.Her face was emotionless; it always was when she was alone. The silent battle she'd fight with herself night after night, because sometimes she didn't really know who Sara sidle was, and now she was faced with a very large, blonde coloured problem. Her body frame stood frozen, her hand hovering around the coffee she had made previously. She was deep in thought, a dark cloud wrapping itself around Sara and squeezing her for answers. Answers she couldn't provide at this time.

"What have you done to me Cath?" she whispered slowly to herself, her voice dark and confused.

"What has Cath done?" a curious Warrick asked.

Sara crashed through the wall of dreaming and reality within seconds of the name being mentioned by a different voice."Uhh, left me with all these pictures, I've got tons to look through" Sara covered up; she gave a half smile and moved to sit down on the sofa.

Warrick raised an eyebrow; he didn't exactly think Sara and he were the greatest of friends, but friends all the same.

"Seems more personal to me, you were pretty wrapped up in a daydream there" he questioned, just like he was performing an interrogation.

Sara looked at him as plainly as possible; she didn't want to be rude. He would probably guess she was angry. "Warrick.." she settled with warning him. Only to receive a light and harmless chuckle and the disappearance of the man.

Sara looked at the box from the top of her coffee mug; she curled he feet underneath her body and settled for a looking at the Photo's in the most unsuitable room, the break room.The pictures were taken in a bedroom. The bedcovers crumpled into a ball, the picture above the bed tilted to the side. It made the familiar lump in Sara's throat reappear when she remembered how scared the girl was, how close the team was to finding the bastard who did this.

Catherine casually strolled past the break room but stopped, she had seen this before, Sara in her most vulnerable and fragile state. Catherine sighed heavily and contemplated the decision to go and comfort the younger CSI, even if it tarnished her plan to make-work less awkward, but it was Sara. And it wasn't fair to leave someone standing.

Catherine pushed open the door, Sara didn't budge or take one glance, and Catherine sighed in sympathy.

"Umm, Hey" she whispered.

Sara turned to look at Catherine; her dark and unknown expression didn't change. "Hey.." Sara stuttered, her voice dry and emotionless.

Catherine took the risk and stepped forward to sit next to Sara, she looked down at the picture in her hand; carefully she took it from her and set it aside.

"Sara, you should ask if Grissom can take you off the case" Catherine said affectionately, she wasn't really sure if it was safe to talk to Sara after they're rocky meeting.

Sara shook herself out of the darkness. "Its okay. I've uhh, got to go and give this to Grissom" Sara lied and hastily picked up the box.

Catherine rubbed her forehead and sighed once more, she mentally slapped herself for not sticking to the plan, a very good, thought out plan.

Just before Sara opened the door she turned towards Catherine. "Hey Cath? Fancy having breakfast tomorrow?" She asked with a faint grin.

Catherine's eyes lit up in an inferno of happiness, her smile was like an enormous ray of white light filling the room.

"Sure" Catherine replied joyfully.

Sara nodded and left the room, she smiled faintly, and hoped that what she had just done was for the best. And she wasn't going to bring Catherine's hopes so high up and into the clouds, only to let them fall like a dead bird.

The team got home at 9am the next day, Lindsay had already gone to school with one of her friends when Catherine got home, and she had very little time to make her self a bit more presentable before Sara came to pick her up.

She walked into her bedroom and searched for something casual to wear, she didn't want to act like she was overly obsessed with Sara, although, it was pretty true. So she settled with a pair of jeans and a simple black top that hugged her in all the right places, topping up her make up was a simple task, and it left her standing in the mirror checking over her appearance once more.

"Get a grip willows" she said to herself and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Maybe she was bringing her hopes up too high, what if Sara only wanted to set things straight?

Catherine shivered and got up; there was a knock on the door just as she left the bedroom, Catherine's heart pounded in her chest, she hurried along to the door and opened it as calmly as possible. Damn, she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Hey" Sara said and gestured her hand to her car.

Catherine on the other hand, took a few seconds to drink in what Sara was wearing, pretty much the same as herself. Jeans and a simple top, "You look great" Catherine complimented, as she grabbed her keys and jacket then closed the door behind her.

Sara smiled and followed Catherine out, she wasn't really sure what cards to go by, was it a date? She was beginning to think that's what Cath thought.

The traffic wasn't too bad, so they got to the small café within 20 minutes of leaving Catherine's house, Sara found a parking space and brought the car to a collected stop. Catherine jumped out of the car and searched for a nice seat through the window, somewhere in the back and out of the way.

They pulled out they're chairs and sat down, both pairs of hands diving for the menu's, neither of them wanted to start awkward small talk.After a few minutes of dead silence, Catherine put her menu down and looked at Sara studying hers.

"You found anything you want?" Catherine piped up.

Sara nodded "Think I'll stick to a coffee" she said to Catherine, still looking at the menu.

Catherine raised one eyebrow and put one elbow on the table.

"But you need to eat something" Catherine ordered.

Sara looked at her and tilted her head innocently

"Why?" she whined playfully, surprisingly, she was more relaxed than she thought she would have been.

Catherine giggled. "Just eat? C'mon, you can share my Pancakes" Catherine said and gave her a nudge from the other side of the table with her foot.

Sara grinned and gave in "Fine, but if I throw up or something, its you're fault" Sara said childishly.

A little while later, the two CSI's were enjoying the food they had ordered, and having a pretty good time, Sara felt like she had forgotten every little thing which made her want to cry, she wasn't sure if it was the way Catherine lightened up every situation, or if it was the simple things like her smile, or her amazing figure.

It hit Sara like a huge blow to the face, she wasn't thinking about Cath in a friendly way anymore, no. It was more intimate.

Catherine starred at Sara, had Sara noticed she was holding a fork in mid air and staring at her with the intensity of a raging fire? No, she probably hadn't. "Best say something Willows" Catherine thought to herself as she put her fork down.

"Sara?" Catherine said, a small smile pulling at her pale painted lips.

Sara shook her head and blinked a few times. "Huh?" she mumbled, her face glowing red in embarrassment at what she had done.

"You kinda zoned out there" Catherine joked, her fingers playing with a small cluster of sugar on the table.

Sara nodded, her eyes doing their best not to make a journey down Catherine's body.

"I know that look," Catherine whispered to Sara seductively.

Sara blushed, now she was the one hiding her just discovered feelings. "You do?" she asked.

"Yup" Catherine replied, her heart thumping just as hard as Sara's.

Sara blushed even more than she thought was possible, in the space of a few days she had found out a few things, one of them being she was beginning to fall for someone.

"You're addictive, you know that?" Sara said, totally out of character.

It was Catherine's turn to blush now, a smile formed on her lips; her hand reached over for Sara's, this was it. There was no going back now.

_Tah dah! Took long enough didnt it? I'm uberly sorry for the slow updating, lots of stuff going on right now!! Anyway, please review! I love them! _


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine was sitting in the break room with Greg, she had never looked so happy, her smile didn't leave her lips once, even Greg was happy for her.

"So, you guys like, dating now?" Greg asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Catherine shrugged "I don't know, I mean we really didn't say anything" she answered, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug.

Greg chuckled "Not exactly you're style eh Cath?" He taunted.

Catherine looked at him wide eyed, "What's that meant to mean?" she asked, playing the innocent card.

Greg refused to answer and settled for poking her in the side instead, he was one of the few people who could bring out the childish side in anyone.

Catherine jumped to the side as Greg poked her; she nearly spilt her coffee all over her trousers "Whoa, Greg! Cool it!" she said over fits of laughter, putting the mug down before she crashed to the floor, Greg looking over her with his tongue poking out.

They didn't notice Sara walk in, watching them in curiosity, a small smile playing at her lips. And seeing Catherine on the floor only made Sara's 'am I sure I'm falling for her?" suspicions become more true.

"Having fun there?" Sara piped up, moving to sit next to Greg and watch Catherine on the floor.

Catherine smiled softly, her body relaxed and her laughing slowly trickled away "Hey" she said, totally mesmerized.

Greg tried to stifle a snigger but he couldn't, he fell to the side and laughed manically.

"Wow" he panted, "You must really have an effect on Cath," he said to Sara, who was blushing.

"I guess I do" Sara said quietly, returning Catherine's smile.

Catherine realized where she was and got up, she began to flatten out her clothes and fix the back of her hair. She stared at Sara for a second before placing a feather light on her cheek and retreating to make a second cup of coffee.

"Ooh la la!" Greg sung, only to receive a death glare from Sara.

Sara's fingers touched the skin that Catherine's lips touched, sometimes she found it hard to believe that Catherine could have fallen for someone like herself, she wasn't exactly perfect, in all honesty. She was Far from perfect; she had her fair share of troubles and secret battles, she also pondered on the fact that Catherine and herself didn't exactly have a good and friendly past either, it was barely a working relationship if it had to be said, but that was in the past now, right? Catherine had obviously forgotten it. Sara had never seen her smile so honestly; it made her stomach do flips to think that _she _made her feel this way.

"Aww" Greg sung again, his childish smile could only bring light giggles to Sara's lips.

Catherine came back with two mugs of coffee, she passed one to Sara and kept the one for herself, leaving Greg with an awful feeling of being left out, poor Greg.

The three of them moved to the sofa and attempted to sit together, Greg's head resting on Catherine's shoulder childishly, while Sara's foot innocently moved its way towards Catherine's

"Sara?" Catherine whispered, to everyone around them accept Greg, they were still technically co-workers, and it definitely ended at that, she wasn't really prepared to tell the team, she still had a daughter at home which was clueless.

Sara didn't reply, Catherine's tone was enough of a warning, but her smile still remained, she was finally living the dream she never thought she would have before. Sara had never classed her self as much of a romantic, heck, besides work she rarely got the time to socialize; she had the odd date here and there.

Grissom walked in a couple of seconds after Sara had been warned, he stared at the picture before him. Greg, Catherine and Sara all sitting together happily, wait- did he just say _Sara?_ He raised an eyebrow and coughed, making his presence known.

"Grissom!" Sara piped up. She quickly and as innocently as possible moving a little further away from Catherine and looked at him with a small smile.

"Sorry to disturb your- What ever you want to call it. But Greg has a few tests he needs to run back in the lab, would he mind doing them?" Grissom said plainly, still analysing the current little situation.

Greg got up and left without a word, but he turned and shared worried looking glances with the two women.

Catherine crossed her leg over the other casually and let her fingers play with the ends of her hair.

"Coffee, Gil?" She asked, getting up.

Grissom nodded and sat down where Catherine had once sat, he looked at Sara. Sometimes she could be a very bad liar, when on other occasions she could be one of the best. And right now? She was just about the world's worst liar.

"So, I see you and Catherine have seemed to have patched things up?" Grissom asked.

Sara gritted her teeth, she was beginning to dislike the know-it-all look plastered on Grissom's face. It drove her crazy to think she actually liked this man before; Sara mentally hit herself for bringing that up to the surface and into something so close to perfect.

"I guess we have" Sara said as plainly as Grissom would have. She then got up and joined Catherine in the slower than usual process of sorting out three mugs of coffee.

"The man is driving me mad" Sara admitted, her back turned to him.

Catherine shook her head "You'll get over it" she replied, whilst stirring the mugs.

Sara felt a twinge of anger for a second, but she slowly understood what Catherine meant. Sara had spent so long chasing after Grissom, and for it to suddenly stop would really change her life. It wasn't like she was dependant on Grissom. She just _felt_ like she needed him at the time. And by the looks of things, she obviously didn't need him at all.

Catherine turned around and winked at Sara, before putting the mask on of the 'we're just friends' and smiling warmly at Grissom.

"Here yah' go!" Catherine said and made her self a comfortable spot on the Sofa next to Grissom.

Grissom took the mug and looked at her. He could trust Catherine with his life, and he wasn't stretching the truth either. He didn't think he was much of a social creature, but he could safely say that his dear Cat had definitely brought out the best side of the all mighty know it all Gil Grissom. But he couldn't help but feel she was holding something back, the way Sara leaned against the counter as if she was staying there for her own good, and Catherine? Well, she had the most beautiful smile he had ever laid eyes on, but damn you could definitely tell if it was a fake. And tonight? It was about as fake as they come.

" Catherine, is something wrong?" he asked, relaxing back into the chair. His eyes wandering to Sara, he was fully aware that Sara thought of him as something more than just a boss, but today she seemed totally out of it.

Sara shifted awkwardly under his gaze, it wouldn't take Grissom that long to work out something was going on between the beautiful brunette and elegant blonde.

"Gil, Sara and I have something to tell you.." Catherine began, her hand coaxing Sara to come sit down too.

Sara nodded and sat down silently, her hand confidently reaching for Catherine's and squeezing it tightly. It wasn't like the needed Gil's blessing but it would be nice to see if he accepted it.

Grissom stared down at their joining hands, that was all the confirmation he needed, and he was very shocked. He felt a disappointing feeling burn through his insides and reach to his saddening face, he should be happy for them, right? So why wasn't he?

"I-I have work to do" he said absent-mindedly, still staring at their hands before getting up and leaving.

"What the?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For god's sake Gil" Sara muttered, her head falling onto Catherine's shoulder.

----------------------------------------

_And there we go! I hope you enjoy and please please! Leave a review for me to smile over!_


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom spent the rest of the shift locked up in his office. His mind was a whirlwind of unanswered questions and why he felt so disappointed. His eyes were fixated with a weird looking bug squirming in a clear jar, his mind began to clear and allow him some rational thinking time.

"Gil, lets analyze this situation shall we?" he said to himself, acting like it was his own personal crime scene, and he was the only forensic scientist allowed in.

"Sara and Catherine, together. Obviously in love" He summed up, not really having enough 'evidence' to recreate the scene.

"Maybe they've only been together for a little while" Gil said in a childishly reassuring tone, but he stopped himself, why would it matter to him anyway? They could easily keep up a professional relationship at work. Yes, that wouldn't be a problem for the team. But what about him? What was it about this that made him feel so unsure of himself?Loud tapping on the door abruptly stopped his trail of open thought. He forced his eyes to look up lazily.

"Who is it?" Grissom asked.

"Me" came a reply.

Grissom sighed heavily and heaved himself out of his seat and went to open the door. Catherine waited for him on the other side of the door. He expected to see a very pissed off Catherine ready to blow her top and slap him, but he was greeted with a worried yet welcoming smile.

"Gil, let's talk shall we?" she asked.

"Where's Sara?" he asked emotionlessly.

Catherine looked at him, her blonde hair moving gently against her shoulders as she stepped inside his office and closed the door.She made him sit down on the other side of the desk, while she took his chair and folded her arms.

"Where do you want to start?" Catherine asked, being the dominant one in the conversation this time.

Grissom was utterly speechless, "I was just thinking about the same thing" he replied, showing just how awkward this felt.

"Gil, please talk to me. Is it something to do with Sara?" she asked, her eyes gleaming in the lamplight.

"Catherine, I'm going to be honest with myself and you. I think I'm, well. Jealous. I get told on many occasions that the way I conduct myself in the work place is exactly how I act at home. I'm jealous because you have someone and I don't" Grissom replied plainly, he really hated the small talk, which lead up to the main explosion.

Catherine nodded, "Then change Gil", she said in a reply, it was the small tinge of hurtful honesty he needed to be provoked to make the change.

Grissom nodded sadly "How?" He asked. It was the first time he had been so weak and honest with someone.

Catherine shrugged and rose to her feet "You see Gil, that's you're choice isn't it?" She answered with a grin, her fingers running through her hair before exiting the room in a somewhat dramatic tone.

Grissom didn't move. He just let his mind absorb the advice like a sponge. She was right, he desperately needed to get his life into some social order. So he sat silently once again and toyed around with his fate. Maybe this revelation was what he needed, because all he really wanted was for Catherine to find someone and be happy, and she had.

Catherine made her way back to her house speedily. Her main objective was to see Lindsey before she went to school.She pulled up into her drive and stepped out of the car, he shoes making a small clapping sound, which alerted her ten-year old daughter of her presence immediately.

"Mommy!" Her daughter shouted brightly from the living room window. Lindsey's two small hands waved manically.

Catherine smirked and walked swiftly up to the front door. Lindsey powered towards her in a flurry of pink fluffy slippers and tied up blonde hair."Hey you! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Catherine asked, bending down to give her daughter a small kiss on the forehead and placing her keys in the small blue dish on the end table.

Lindsey sniffed and wiped her red sore nose, looking up to her mother with the biggest set of puppy eyes."I feel really sick, Mommy" Lindsey whined.

Catherine raised an eyebrow and looked around for her neighbor. Who had been babysitting since everyone else was either busy or had a life.

"Lisa? How's Linds been?" Catherine asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Lisa turned around; she was much younger than Catherine and had deep black hair to match a pair of gray eyes.

"It looks like she's got a cold Cath, she's been up all night with the sniffles" Lisa told, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"See you Lisa" Catherine called.

Catherine then turned to her daughter, Lisa was right. Lindsey had red eyes from the lack of sleep. "Alright, go back up to bed, I'll be up there in a second okay?" Catherine sympathized with a sigh.

Lindsey nodded and moved her feet across the slippery floor, her hand rising up to rub her tired eyes.

Catherine headed off to her own room to get into a pair of jeans and a vest top, the bedroom window was wide open and the cold sent shivers down her spine."Lisa." she scoffed and turned on her bare foot to make sure her daughter was comfortable.She was greeted by faint snoring noises coming from Lindsey as she curled into a ball on her bed. Catherine smiled at the rare yet welcoming sight.She turned away and closed the door; the squeaking sound it made reminded her she needed to get the door fixed.Her hands brushed along the wall as she headed downstairs, her eyes beginning to feel the tiredness that crept up on her quietly.Then she realized she had made plans to meet Sara at the park then bring her back for coffee and whatever else crossed her mind. She rubbed her head and fumbled around for her cell phone.

"Hey Sara?" Catherine said.

"Hey Catherine, we still on for coffee?" Sara asked casually.

"Uh Sara, Lindsey is home ill, I'd invite you over but the last thing you'd want is some kid asking why you're here" Catherine moaned with a sigh.

"Oh, well I don't mind Lindsey being there, unless you don't want her finding out about us just yet" Sara reasoned.

Catherine shook her head and answered, "See you in ten then!" Catherine said and closed her cell phone. She didn't want Sara to know that she felt very awkward when it came to letting Lindsey know about they're relationship.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well hello there! I'm really sorry for the very slow update!! I've recently moved house and my internet crashed in the process, I'd like to think people are still going to read this story even though i've been away. So yeah.. Have fun!!

Thanks heaps if you leave a review, but thanks anyway for reading!

Jodie xx


	7. Chapter 7

Sara pulled up to Catherine's house, her legs danlged out of the car and elegantly fell to the floor. Her boots making a small _thump _as she hit the ground.She carefully took a few seconds to look at the outside of Catherine's house. It was simply decorated with the odd spraying of flowers, Sara smiled softly, Catherine Willows was certainly an amazing woman. She finally got to the door and she looked at her shoes nervously. She hadnt really spent much time with Catherine and she wasnt much of a people person anyway. She knocked the door and stood back for a few seconds, doing her best to fiddle with her hair and make last minute alterations.

"Sara!" Catherine said with one of the biggest smiles Sara had ever seen. And before Sara could move out of the way two slender arms wrapped themselves around her and Sara was now face to face with the possible love of her life.

"Hey" Sara said weakly, completely, utterly useless in intimate situations. You would think that after the spilling of emotions they've both had they would get used to each other, but Sara found it increasingly difficult to trust people. That was her failing point.

Catherine tilted her head and looked at Sara, who was in her embrace. "Something up?" She asked, her arms now moving to the more comfortable position of being around her waist.

Sara shook her head and stepped aside. "No, I'm fine. Want to go inside?" She asked, gesturing her hands to Catherine. Catherine replied in a nod and stepped inside, she led Sara to the living room so they could both sit comfortably.

"Where's Lindsey?" Sara asked as she sat down on the sofa and removed her suit-like jacket.

Catherine scooted across the floor in her slippers and sat next to Sara, "Up in her room sleeping" Catherine said, whilst her hand absent-mindedly reached out to Sara's hair and began to play with the ends softly.

Sara watched Catherine carefully. Her deep brown eyes watched Catherine's hand as it skillfully brought her own body to a relaxed state; she let her body sink back into the chair and her eyes close.Catherine took this time to her advantage, she wanted to know Sara, she wanted to know why she'd sit in silence from time to time, and she wanted to know why this woman seemed so troubled. "Sara, why won't you let anyone in?" Catherine asked, moving closer to her until her own breath was radiating of Sara's skin.

Sara let out something similar to a whimper. She hated letting anyone in, anyone at all. But Catherine was slowly chipping away at the wall of ice and revealing the true Sara Sidle. "I-I don't know" Sara said, her mouth opening slowly and shutting again.

Catherine tilted her head to the side once more and looked at Sara with all the love and affection she could give. "Sara, I promise I wont hurt you. Tell me what happened Sara.." Catherine soothed, bringing Sara forward and into her arms, her head resting on her chest whilst her body relaxed against the sofa.

Sara tried her hardest to bite back tears, she thought that what she could have with Catherine would be perfect and she could forget about what happened in the past and focus on her future. But the same thing, which kept her up at night was the same thing, which could possibly destroy her future with a certain Catherine Willows. She tried to speak but the words didn't want to come out, her tears were already falling and Catherine couldn't bear to see it.

"I was fourteen when it happened, I wasn't the most confident person on earth but that shook me right up.." Sara began; she still tried her best to control her tears.

Catherine kissed the top of Sara's forehead, encouraging her to carry on with her story. "Sara, tell me.." She asked gently, her one hand moving down to the bottom of Sara's back and gently rubbing in circles.

"I was walking to the library, it was getting dark so I took the short cut past a small store not far from my home. All I can remember after that is being pushed up against the wall by a pair of large, disgusting hands." Sara said, the small video clip playing over and over again in her mind till it burned her so much she had to let the tears just fall out.

Catherine's eyes flew open and she tilted Sara's head upwards "You, you were?" Catherine stuttered, she couldn't get the exact word out. She just stared into Sara's brown, scarred eyes and melted.

Sara got up so she was head level with Catherine, her eyes shimmering after her small crying session and her cheeks were a little red after the tears sank into her skin.

Catherine gave Sara a reassuring smile and slowly moved forward, her eyes closed and her lips touched Sara's for the second time. Her one hand moved to tangle itself in Sara's brown hair whilst the other moved to sit on her waist. Sara closed her own eyes, she simply wanted to get lost in the moment and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue forcefully pushing its way into Catherine's mouth and pushing her down onto the sofa, her lips not breaking contact with Catherine's at all. Because now it was her time to be in control, she was in control to love the woman she had underneath her.

"Mommy? What- Oh, I- I " A little voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. Clinging onto the banister for dear life.

Sara's lips left Catherine's speedily and she jumped off Catherine in 3 seconds flat. "Lindsey!" Sara shouted. She Stood by the coffee table and blushed furiously.

Catherine sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to wipe away her smudged lipstick but she only made it worse. "Honey, I thought you were sleeping?" Catherine asked. Equally as red as her brunette friend.

Lindsey coughed and began to reply, starring at Sara the entire time. "I was, Mom.. Why was Sara on top of you? And why was she kissing you!" Lindsey half asked half shouted. Looking at Sara with the fury of a Lioness.

Sara looked down to Catherine and practically begged her to take the lead. After all, she was the worlds worst with children and dealing with a situation like this would be worse than having to live with Ecklie for a month. "Hey Lindsey, how about we go into the kitchen for a second, yeah?" Catherine asked, getting up and walking over to her daughter to take her by the hand and lead her into the kitchen. Sara instinctively followed suit.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, Sara sat next to Catherine and Lindsey sat at the other side of the table, eyeing the two women like easy prey."Lindsey, you're going to be eleven in a couple of months and I think you're old enough to understand this" Catherine said, her hand slipping underneath the table and reaching out of Sara's.

Lindsey growled under her breath, "What? That little miss emotional over there is you're girlfriend?" Lindsey barked, her voice stuffy because of her cold.

Sara's eyes flew open and she glared at Lindsey, she held onto Catherine's hand tighter and hope that the stroppy ten-year old wouldn't get more out of control than she already had."Lindsey, calm down! Hear you're mother out, okay?" Sara pleaded, Pretending not to be insulted by her little bitchy comment.

Lindsey put one hand on her hip and played with the tassel of her dressing gown "Fine, talk away" She snapped.

Catherine steadied her growing anger and looked at her daughter. "Lindsey! I thought I brought you up to be more open-minded than that, hmm? Didn't I?" Catherine asked, her voice rose.

Lindsey shifted her feet and looked downwards "I guess.." she muttered, bringing her hands onto the table and playing with the small, pinky colored ring on her finger.

Catherine looked at her daughter more calmly. "Linds, you see this woman here? Lindsey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Catherine warned.

Lindsey clearly listened to her mother and slowly lifted her head up, small tears streaming down her face. "Mom, I just want things back to normal.. Nothing's been the same! I never see you, I-I" Lindsey said, before totally breaking down. Sara quickly jumped out of her seat to grab her before she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"It's okay Lindsey.." Sara soothed, kneeling down to Lindsey's level and looking at her straight in the eyes and realizing how unhappy this miniature Willows was.Lindsey looked straight back to her. It was true, all she wanted was for everything to be normal again.

"I- I'm gunna go upstairs.." Lindsey mumbled and removed herself from Sara's arms and walked slowly to her room. Sara turned to Catherine and wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Cath, I'm sorry" Sara whispered into her ear.

"She just needs to calm down, give her some space then I'll talk to her, I guess I imagined she would take it better than that" Catherine whispered back, her eyes shimmering as the tears covered her eyes like glass. Sara nodded and felt the incredible need to just hold Catherine and reassure her it would turn out okay and Lindsey would come to terms with they're relationship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you I would update quickly! I hope this is okay, and yeah, theres a small kissing scene but I think the rating I've got for this story should cover it. If not, let me know, please?! Thanks! Oh, and yeah. I wanted to make Lindseys responce a little less cheery because I looked at it from a more realistic point of view, not all kids are perfect, are they!

Review if you want to :)


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsey sat in the middle of her bed with the bed covers covering her small frame. She sighed and looked out of her open window and into the dark skies, which seemed to match her mood these days. She didn't know when she started to feel the aching pain of a lonely heart and the missing piece of the puzzle, all she understood was that it hurt like hell and the only person to blame was her mother. And now this? How could her mother possibly believe that she would be okay with any of this? All she wanted was her father. Or at least her mother could be around more often."I bet she's downstairs right now, doing god knows what with that stupid, Sara, freaking Sidle" Lindsey spat, her words venomous.

Lindsey fell back and looked up to her ceiling, her eyes hurt from staying awake and her lungs felt heavy in her chest. She really couldn't have been in a worse mood and all she had to think about now was what she was going to do about Sara and her mother."I never even knew Mom was gay" Lindsey said to herself, she liked thinking out loud. It made things a lot easier sometimes. But she couldn't understand why her mother didn't tell her before, had she just found out? It couldn't have taken her that long could it? "God, the way the both talked to me. They acted like I was six.. I'm practically eleven and we know a lot of things!" Lindsey said in anger, her fists clenched and she tugged at her pink bed sheets. Of course she knew a lot of things, all eleven-year olds did of course. But just because she knew, it didn't silence her thoughts about everything in general. Would Sara be moving in with them?"I guess I could learn to leave with that.." Lindsey mumbled as she pulled the bed covers tightly around her. But something held Lindsey back strongly, what if Sara was going to be a replacement. "But with Sara around, Mom will be to busy loving her.. What about me?" Lindsey cried softly, clinging to her heart shaped pillow and using it to muffle her cries.

About an hour later Lindsey was fast asleep, her hands still clinging to the pillow she had once used to wipe up her tears. Catherine slowly pushed open her daughters bedroom door, strips of light flooded the back of the room and highlighted Lindsey's soft and baby-like features.

"Oh, Lindsey. What have I done wrong?" Catherine asked quietly, making sure not to stir her daughter from her peaceful dreaming.

"You've done nothing wrong" an uneven voice said from behind. Two long arms pulling Catherine into a comforting embrace.

"I don't know, maybe I should have thought of Lindsey first, I-I –" Catherine whispered, turning her body around so her head could rest on Sara's shoulder.Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's hair and watched Lindsey sleep. In a weird way Sara felt she could relate to what Lindsey was going through. As a child Sara never had a mother around, Lindsey was lucky enough to actually have a mother there.And this was completely new, entirely, completely new.

"Cat? I'd best go, I've got a shift in a couple of hours and you should really make sure Lindsey's okay. I'll see you after my shift, okay?" Sara said, looking at the older CSI with a loving gaze.

Catherine frowned and brushed her lips against Sara's "Can't I tempt you to stay?" she asked seductively.

Sara let a small moan float out under her breath "Mmm, Cat. You're the one with the night off; I'll see you after my shift. I promise" Sara breathed out before letting her one hand slide down Catherine's back. Catherine pouted and kissed the brunette passionately. Her mind was a whirlwind of pleasure for Sara and Sadness for her daughter.

"Bye, Sara.. I-I love you" Catherine said, moments after her lips left Sara's.

Sara's eyes softened and her face allowed itself to show a very faint half smile "And I love you too" She replied before heading down the stairs, leaving her lover to sleep the rest of the late evening away.

Catherine diverted her attention back to her sleeping daughter. She really didn't want to wake her so she settled for taking a shower then going to bed herself.She walked down the small hallway and entered the modern style bathroom. She elegantly slipped of her clothes with minimal effort and turned on the showers spray.The water streamed down her back and then down those perfectly shaped legs. She started humming something randomly, whilst making sure her hair didn't get wet. She didn't quite fancy having to dry it, all she wanted was to fall into her bed and have a good few hours' sleep. She reached for her favourite shower gel, strawberry scented. The smell always stuck with her throughout the day and calmed her when she desperately needed sleep.

After about ten more minutes of the hot spray washing away the aches and worries of last nights shift and previous hours disasters, Catherine grabbed a towel from the side and wrapped it around her body, her feet leaving wet footprints on the floor as she gathered her clothes up and put them in the laundry basket. Catherine lazily walked to her bedroom, finding a very old baggy band shirt she borrowed from Greg once. It was the day when she would always remember to bring a spare set of clothes to work, shoes and all. She slipped the top over her head and let her loose, blonde hair fall to her shoulders in a messy wave. She let the towel fall onto the floor and she sunk into her bed, pulling the covers over herself tightly and silently wishing Sara was there to make things seem not so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a super long chapter, which I'm very sorry for by the way! I did write this at 2am, hehe. Anyway, I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and helpful ideas. It really makes me think I'm acutally writing something good for once :)

Review if you want to! C'mon now, dont be lazy!


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine couldnt wait to get into work the next day, she had tried her best to talk to Lindsey about the events of yesterday but she locked her bedroom door and didn't come out until it was time for school. Catherine grumbled under her breath as she turned the corridor and headed to the lab to check up on any new events in the case.

"Hey you" Catherine said, standing behind Sara and looking at the screen.

"Hey, how's Lindsey?" Sara asked, feeling the light brush of Catherine's hand on her shoulder.

Catherine sighed heavily and removed her hands as Nick and Warrick walked past the large window, Nick gave them a quick smile and turned back to Warrick. "She wouldn't talk to me all morning, I'll talk to her tomorrow. We've both got the weekend off so we can spend that time making her warm up to the idea" Catherine shrugged, she didn't really want the weekend off but she had worked so much overtime she had no choice. It was more of a regular thing for Sara, she being the queen of overtime.

"Sure, could I, um. Stay the weekend? I don't really want to go home on my own," Sara admitted. She was slightly shameful of the brief showing of weakness.

Catherine let a small smile slip and she nodded in agreement, Sara's brown eyes looking up to her thankfully. Grissom walked in and coughed broke up the beautiful moment. "Now, now ladies. Let's keep it professional" Grissom joked, causing the two women to be shocked at first but they smiled afterwards, deeply grateful that they're boss and they're friend had come to terms with they're relationship.

"What did our main suspect say?" Sara asked as she spun the chair around and looked at him with her legs crossed.

Grissom shrugged, "Sofia is still in there, I came in here to check if his fingerprints matched the ones we found on the gun" Grissom asked, walking further into the lab and taking the second seat opposite Sara and Catherine.

The computer made a beeping sound and red lights flashed. "No match" Catherine said, turning away from the screen and turning back to her co-workers, her body leaning against the metal desk.

Grissom sighed heavily; he had gone there for two reasons. "Sara? Catherine? I want to say, Uh.. Sorry for how I acted previously." Grissom said, his eyes staring directly downwards to the piece of meaningless paper in his hand. He was terrible with anything associated with emotions or human contact, but he wanted to change and owning up to your mistakes was a good place to start.

Sara smiled and looked at him, "Thanks Griss, its nice to know we only have to deal with one reluctant person now" Sara said and looked up to Catherine and rolled her eyes.

Grissom looked at the two women inquisitively, "Let me guess, Lindsey didn't warm up to the idea?" He asked, knowingly.

Catherine nodded and folded her arms. "I didn't exactly think she'd be completely fine with it, but she didn't have to insult Sara the way she did" Catherine stated. Her hand moving back to Sara's shoulder once more.

Sara nodded in agreement and frowned "Griss? I'm not that emotional am I?" She asked, still a bit irritated by the small comment.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her question and starred In reply. "What can I say? You're devoted to you're work!" He said and slowly stood up, rubbing his one ear as he did.

"Bye, Griss" they both said together as they turned back to the computer and sighed heavily.

"Dead end on you're case?" Catherine asked rhetorically. She didn't really need a reply; the aggravated look on Sara's face was enough of an answer on its own. Catherine's hands moved to each of her shoulders and began to rub gently. Nearly everyone on the night shift would be on break by now so the lab would be basically undisturbed.

Sara's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape and her head tilted back. She was truly amazed that Catherine could do this to her sometimes, she was in work and meant to be working. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. "Mmm Cat? Be careful" Sara warned in the quietist of whispers.

Catherine bent her head down to Sara's ear, "Why's that, babe?" her breath was hot and running a deadly trail down her neck.

"I have a tendency to be a tad too loud" Sara taunted. Yet she didn't move an inch, her professional composure was nearly demolished.

Catherine giggled childishly and pulled away "I'll save it for later then" She said teasingly.

Sara turned around quickly and gave her a questioning look. She loved Catherine with all her heart and really didn't want to move too fast in they're relationship. "Slow down there Cat, we haven't even talked to Lindsey properly," Sara said reasonably.

Catherine nodded and pulled the chair opposite Sara by her body so she could sit down. "Yeah, I'm really not looking forward to that" Catherine said with a sigh, she sometimes wished things were a little easier.

"I'll try and talk to her if you want" Sara asked.

Catherine chuckled lightly. "You could try," She said in reply, tilting her head back and she looked up to the ceiling.

Sara turned to the far, far window and watched the sun slowly begin to rise in the velvety sky. She had never been so grateful that her double shift was over. But she had someone to live for now didn't she? She had an amazing reason to get up in the morning and feel good about herself, she could forget her self-destructive habits and bring on the things which made her smile. Things like Catherine and everything about her.

Catherine lifted herself out of the chair and stretched her legs. "I'm gunna go grab my things and head home, it's the end of shift" Catherine said whilst Sara stood. Sara nodded and kissed her lover on the cheek, they were lucky they could afford little moments like this. Heck, they were lucky they hadn't been caught!

"I'll go home and shower, get some things together and see you a little later on?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded and winked at her before turning around and leaving with the gentle sway of her hips. Damn, Sara could definitely get mesmerised by looking at that for a while. Catherine took one last glance back and caught Sara in the act. "See something you like, Sara?" She asked, a sly grin forming on her face.

"God yes!" Sara blurted out and speedily covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Catherine straight in the eye, she of course just laughed and carried on walking. Sara on the other hand mentally kicked herself. But she was only human, she just wasn't used to her brain thinking out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed up till 3am to write this! Dedication or what? Haha, I hope its good enough for you all and I should think chapter 10 will be the last chapter I write before I go on holiday and it will more than likely contain "the battle of Lindsey, part II" Hehe, review if you want to! I'd really like it if you did ... pleeaasee? hehe.

xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine looked at Sara, and Sara looked at Greg. This was they're final chance to get through to Lindsey and hope that this would turn out for the best."You sure you want to do this Greg?" Catherine asked and looked at the spiky haired man.

Greg nodded and put his hands in the air "If it's the last thing I do! Dear Catherine!" he said dramatically, causing Sara and Catherine to erupt with minor giggles.He then slowly made his way to the kitchen table, where Lindsey sat. Catherine and Sara would stay in the living room to allow Greg to work his magic."Hey, Linds" Greg said coolly as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the miniature Catherine.

Lindsey looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey, Greg. What you doing here?" She asked and moved her head down to the magazine she was flipping through whilst playing with the ends of her blonde hair.

Greg grinned, "Well," he began and removed his black hooded jacket. "You're Mom told me about that little outburst, wanna tell me why you got so angry?" Greg asked, getting straight to the point.

Lindsey stopped looking at the magazine and shot a death glare towards Greg. She had known Greg for as long as she could remember, when she was younger it was always 'uncle Greg' now its more simple, 'Greg' or 'Greggo' suits just fine."I never expected it Greg.." Lindsey said maturely.

Greg was slightly taken back by Lindsey being so open with him straight away. 'I must be gifted' he thought and grinned. "Yeah, I would have been shocked too. But what you said to Sara was a little harsh, ya' know" He sympathized, taking one of the magazines of the pile and flipping through it and realizing that make up and tips on how to get boys weren't exactly his type of things.

Lindsey shrugged, the same thought remained though. "But what if Sara takes my place? Moms never home as it is, I wont get to see her at all then!" Lindsey yelled at the top of her lungs and she stood up, the chair falling backwards in the process.

Greg looked up to Lindsey and eyed her for a second, it was obvious she was going to cry and the last thing he wanted was a tearful Lindsey, he'd end up crying! "Lindsey, calm down! Please!" He pleaded, his hand moving to sit her back down on the chair gently.

Lindsey looked at him, tears streamed down her eyes like a powerful waterfall. She shakily sat back down and let her headrest in her hands. "I forced myself to get used to the odd man coming home with Mom, but a woman? I never for one minute thought that my Mom would bring a woman home.." Lindsey began and wiped her nose with the back of her hand childishly.

Greg nodded "Do you have anything against you're mom bringing a woman home?" Greg asked, trying to rule out that Lindsey was uncomfortable.

Lindsey shook her head sideways "Like mom said, she brought me up to be open minded.." Lindsey stopped and looked down at the table again, slowly she began to realise how stupid she probably looked to everyone.

Greg raised an eyebrow "Linds, you okay?" he asked, prodding her arm.

Lindsey looked up and giggled a little bit "Yeah, I think so" She said as she got up and walked into the living room, Sara and Catherine sat there nervously waiting.

"Mom? Sara? I'm.. Sorry for what I did" Lindsey owned up, practically diving in-between the two women and looking upwards.

Sara looked at the young girl with a startled expression "Thanks, Lindsey" Sara said, unsure of how to act upon the situation.

Catherine on the other hand was far more emotional, her own tears spilling out of her eyes and her soft and gentle arms wrapping around her daughter "It'll be okay Lindsey, I know you miss him.." Catherine soothed, her head rested on her daughters shoulder. Catherine looked at Sara and smiled softly, tears streaming down her face. Some how she knew it would work out now, she could slowly let everyone know at work. And things wouldn't be totally different after all. In fact, things would be so damn close to perfect it was unbelievable.

"Is Sara going to move in?" Lindsey asked, biting her lip and fiddling with the lose threads on the sofa.

Sara looked at Lindsey and then Catherine "I'm staying the weekend" Sara reminded, slightly baffled at the little comment.

Catherine nodded and put her arm around Lindsey, her hand resting on Lindsey's shoulder and playing with her daughter's hair. "How about some Ice-cream? I think we've got some in the refrigerator!" Catherine said brightly, getting up and simply refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

Lindsey got up and turned to Sara, who was still sitting on the sofa awkwardly "Sara, you can come too. But just a warning?" Lindsey started, putting her hands on her hips and grinning. "You hurt my mom and you'll have to deal with me!" She warned, then strolling out casually to get her over-sized bowl of ice cream.Sara starred into space and let a small smirk fall onto her seriously painted face. The foundations were laid for a very interesting relationship between herself and Little miss Lindsey Willows. And she was definitely looking forward to finding out what would happen! Although the fact that kids were totally unpredictable did scare her a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a very good chapter, but I tried my best! I think I'm hitting some minor writers block. But I should be okay, I'll most probably write a few oneshots to get it out of the way. Anyway! Please review if you read this. Consider it a reward for me. I do enjoy those little reviews. BYEE xx


	11. Chapter 11

Later on that night Lindsey had gone upstairs for the night and Catherine and Sara sat on the sofa. Sara sat up right, her legs curled under herself whilst Catherine let her head rest against her shoulder. "You okay?" Catherine asked Sara over the small buzzing of the television.

Sara starred blankly at the screen and nodded "Yeah" she mumbled, and then dragged her eyes away from the screen to look at the blonde beauty in front of her. She smiled softly and let her long fingers run through Catherine's hair. Her whole body in such a strong state of relaxation she barely just noticed the small white flash outside of the window. Sara stood up quickly, Catherine's body falling to the side as she did so. Sara stumbled to the window and looked out. The window to a black, old and run down car rolled up and it sped away. Sara's heart began to thump louder in her ears. _I'm being watched.._

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, her eyes wide and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Sara closed her eyes for a few seconds to regain her previous calm composure "Nothing, I thought I saw something in the driveway." She muttered and turned back to face Catherine. The look in her eyes softened and she placed her hand on Catherine's waist to ease the tension of unanswered questions.

Catherine tilted her head and sighed as she moved away from Sara and headed to the kitchen "If you say so. Want some ice cream? I think there's a bit left over" Catherine asked and didn't bother waiting for an answer.

Sara turned back to the window for a few seconds then headed back to the sofa. She had felt like she was being watched for a good week and a half now, it started a few days before everything with Catherine unravelled. She frowned and rubbed her forehead and waited patiently for Catherine to come back with the ice cream. Catherine returned a few minutes later with the leftover ice cream and two glasses full of white-wine. "Here, this might help you relax a bit more" Catherine said with a sly smile as she handed Sara her glass and placed the tub of ice cream and two spoons on the coffee table. Sara smiled at Catherine's offering and brought the glass to her lips and nearly drank it all in one. She obviously needed to relax!

"Hey, slow down there!" Catherine said with the biggest and most adorable smile Sara had ever seen.

Sara looked at her innocently and popped the glass down on the coffee table before moving to sit on Catherine's lap. She wanted to forget her more noticeable paranoia and she really wanted to forget that a little over twenty years ago she was raped on this very same day. Her lips brushed teasingly over Catherine's, she could never get tired of this. It was hard to believe that just over a week ago she had doubts that she could ever actually love Catherine Willows. "Mm, So beautiful" She whispered as her lips moved from Catherine's mouth and made the deadly trail down her neck.

Catherine's mouth slowly opened and formed that familiar 'O' shape. A soft moan escaped her mouth as Sara worked her marvellous magic and she prayed to god that Lindsey wouldn't decide that it would be a good idea to come downstairs for a glass of water. Her worrying thoughts vanished as quickly as they came once Sara's hands brushed her stomach and rose to her chest. "Sar- Sara, mm" Catherine moaned incoherently as her own hands moved to Sara's waist…

Sara woke to the soft sound of Catherine's breathing. Her neck ached from falling asleep in a rather awkward position on the sofa and her t-shirt had a nice rip straight down the middle. She chuckled lightly and gently untangled her legs from underneath Catherine and walked upstairs to check on Lindsey. She dragged herself upstairs as silently as she could and turned to Lindsey's bedroom door. "Lindsey?" Sara called, she opened the door and found Lindsey sleeping soundly, curled up into a ball on her bed of pink fluff. Sara looked at the sweet sight and smiled as she then turned to switch of the television and close the door behind her. Sara slowly walked along the hallway and turned to Catherine's room. She picked out a pair of jeans and a purple tie-dye T-shirt and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. Sara loved having a cold shower as soon as she woke up. It cleansed her body of everything that happened the night before. Although, she really didn't want to forget last nights happenings for the rest of her life! The ice-cold water made the pleasing journey down her long, curvy body. She hummed the song that was on the radio yesterday on her way to work as she began to search for Cat's shampoo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, even I know this chapter is a load of BULL. I'm getting some writers block for this. But I've got some sort of plot in my head.. It's just getting it down onto paper! Plus my mind is on my new story I've got in the works.

Happy reading! And please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_**He **__**couldn't believe that he had left it this long to actually find her. He had never forgotten the frightened look in her young, brown eyes. He could never forget how good it had made him feel. But all that mattered now that he found her, and had full knowledge of where she lived, worked and if she was in a relationship. He hated all the personal details if he had to be honest with himself. He hated having to get to know the real person past what he wanted them for. He wanted them for revenge, and revenge only.**__**But the problem was, Sara didn't have a clue why she was his victim so many years ago. He wanted her to know, he wanted her to know exactly why he pinned her against that brick wall and stole her valuable teenage life away from her. But she'll find out in good time. Right now he had more important things to worry about.**__**He had to form a plan. He needed to destroy her life; he had no choice but to take the one good thing in her life right now.**_

_**Catherine Willows. **_

_**The name was burned into his head now; he watched them having a quick kiss outside each other's cars before work. He noted the jealous look in Catherine's eyes when Nick, or one of the other CSI's got to work a case with Sara and she didn't. He knew right from the start when he first caught sight of Catherine that she would be the one, poor Catherine Willows would be the one he would take away from that pathetic bitch Sara Sidle.**_

****

**Sara looked around the crime-scene; she had gotten stuck with a robbery in a well-known jewelry store****and was making very slow progress in the terms of trying to get the store manager to calm the heck down. **"**Ma'am? Please, uh. Could you calm down" Sara asked, she bit her bottom lip and dug her boot into the creamy coloured carpet. Damn, she really wished Catherine were here.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down! I just had a gun pushed against my head and half of the most expensive items in the store were taken!" She screamed as her long fingers ran through her vibrant red hair. **

**"Hey! Get off her!" Brass called as he stomped towards the frustrated women and an equally confused Sara Sidle. The red head gave Sara an awful smug look and turned to talk to Brass. Sara was more than thankful and turned to a smashed glass stand with very few pricey items left in it. **

**Sara began to photograph the empty spaces like she would in any other robbery. You could say her mind was working on extreme autopilot, her eyes didn't have the usual enthusiasm for her work like they used to. It wasn't because she had Cat in her life now. It was because she had that daunting feeling something bad was going to happen. ****She looked up as she heard a car pull up outside, she figured it would be Nick who was running way more than late and if he used that 'sorry the traffic was murder' she would slap him. The traffic was perfectly fine. ****Her heart thumped louder in her chest, it wasn't Nick. Nick didn't drive an old, black rundown car. **_**Oh my god..**_** Sara thought. She wasn't being paranoid the other night, was she? ****Sara let her camera dangle on its black straps as she starred out of the window. But as quickly as the car came it sped off into the night once more. It was like he or she wanted Sara to know that they were there. **

"**Sara? Hey, you okay?" Nick's affectionate and caring voice asked from behind.**

**Sara span around slowly, staring at the empty space where the car had just been. "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied whilst giving Nick one of the most fakest of smiles and then turned back to what she was doing in the first place.**

**Nick shrugged is shoulders and took out the tools he would need to get the job done. "Sorry I'm late by the way. Traffic was an-" Before he could finish Sara cut him off.**

"**Don't even say it Nick" **

"**Okay" He unknowingly replied with an raised eyebrow.**

**Sara let a long drawn breath escape from her lips as she finished up the deeply irritating task of taking pictures of broken glass. Her mind drifted to Catherine for a few moments. God, she loved that woman insanely. It probably wasn't that healthy to love someone that much, she could never remember when she had fallen in love with someone so quickly, and so beautifully.**

"**Sara, hey. I found—" Nick stopped again. He rolled his eyes and prodded Sara in the arm.**

"**Oh sorry, I was thinking about Cat" Sara said with a ever-growing smile.**

"**Eh? Cat?" Nick asked, totally bewildered.**

**Sara blushed the strongest shade of red and looked down at her boots. **_**Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! **_**She thought. How could she get out of this one, then?**

"**Uhh.. Nick? Can I tell you something?" She asked, she was positive Catherine would kill her for this later on. But Greg and Grissom both knew already. It was about time everyone else found out too.**

"**Sure, shoot" Nick said, putting his fingerprint powder down on the marble floor and looked at Sara with an interested grin.**

**Sara took a sharp intake of breath and looked at him straight in the eye "Cat and I have gotten um.." **

"**Closer?" Nick finished off with a nod and a blush from Sara.**

"**Yeah, so we're kinda seeing where it takes us." Sara finished off finally. The look in her eyes clearly showed how scared she was of actually coming out to people about their relationship and herself.**

**Nick grinned broadly and patted her on the back "So, who else knows?" He asked as he got back to work.**

**Sara let out a half-hearted moan and blared her brown eyes Into Nicks back. "Grissom and Greg. Grissom obviously didn't take it to well at first. I think he's fine with it now" **

**Nick nodded and moved his head towards Sara's kit. He didn't like being a spoilsport or an ass, but they really needed to get some work done or they'd have Grissom screaming and throwing bugs at them. **"**We should be done in an hour, I hope" Nick muttered to himself, Sara didn't pay much attention. Her mind was back to Catherine again.**

**Nick was right; about an hour later they had packed things up and got into the car to bring everything back to the lab. Sara couldn't have been happier, she would be out of the way of that damned store manager and she could stare at Catherine to her hearts content.**

**Sara stepped out into the deserted corridor and made her way down to the locker room. She had the same smile painted on her face from a few days ago. She was so lost in her own head that she missed a smooth, perfect hand grab her by the arm and slam her into a locker as she turned the corner. ****Her mind was a dizzy mess, and her head really, really hurt. But for what was about to happen it was well worth it! ****Soft lips came crashing down onto Sara's before she had the chance to mutter a word. But all her dizziness and pent-up anger vanished as she instantly realized who it was.**

"**Mm, Catherine" Sara moaned as Catherine tore her lips away and rested her head on Sara's shoulder.**

"**God, I've waited three hours to do that" Catherine whispered into Sara's ear as a shiver racked through her body.**

**Sara looked from side to side and ducked out of Catherine's arms for a second. "Mm, I need to tell you something" She said, taking Catherine's hand into her own and bringing her to sit on the benches in between the two rows of dark coloured lockers. **

"**Yeah, what?" **_**this doesn't sound good..**_** Catherine thought.**

"**I told Nick about us" Sara finally blurted out, her eyes shut tightly ready for Cat's reaction.**

**Catherine sighed heavily and moved her other hand to cup Sara's face "I'm not angry, Sara. As long as you're okay with people finding out, I'm okay with it" She said softly, her voice was like a gentle breeze for Sara.**

**Sara let a wide gap-toothed smile spread on her face as she let her arms wrap around Catherine in the biggest and most breath-stopping hug she had ever given.****Sara looked up to the doorway; people were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice them. In fact, the corridor had barely any people walking along it anyway. But two familiar faces did pop into the picture as they stepped into the locker room, faces turned towards each other and manically talking about something.**

"**Don't mind us" Greg chirped as he and Nick walked over to Nick's locker.**

**Sara and Catherine allowed themselves to laugh lightly as they broke the embrace but kept their hands tightly intertwined. **

"**Hey, Nicky, Greg" Catherine said with a smile.**

**Sara nodded towards both of them and stretched her long arms and yawned. "What you guys up to?" She asked absent-mindedly.**

"**Getting something out of my locker and looking for you two actually! Greggo and I had an amazing idea!" Nick said joyfully, Greg nodded with wide eyes with each word he said.**

"**How about we go out for a couple of drinks after shift?" Greg asked them both.**

**Sara and Catherine looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Lindsey would be in school so the could go if they wanted too. **"**What for?" Sara asked suspiciously while Catherine moved to let her back relax into Sara's arms. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of being open about their relationship at work.**

"**In celebration of you two.. Patching things up shall we say?" Greg said cheekily.**

**Both of the women snorted and nodded in reply "Okay, who's coming?" Catherine asked once more.**

**Nick slammed his locker shut and turned back to his cluster of friends "Me, Greg, Grissom! Amazingly! And Warrick, Sofia and Jim!" Nick replied.**

**Sara felt a sudden feeling of panic "Everyone then.." she whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.**

**Nick's eyes softened and he sat in front of the two women. "Hey, you know they wont judge you for this. The worst thing Warrick could say is **_**damn that's hot**_**" Nick said with a small smile at the end.**

**Catherine lifted her self out of Sara's warmth and lightly punched Nick in the arm and smiled warmly at Greg "Thanks, guys" **

**They both smiled and got up "See you after shift then!" Greg yelled and grabbed Nick by the arm, leading him out of the locker room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm REALLY happy!! I think the writers block has finally left and I've finally writen something past 900 words! Woop Woop! Hope you like! And please, please review if you read this. You dont know how much it helps!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

The end of shift rolled on quickly for the CSI's. They all stumbled into a quiet bar barely no one ever went into and found a table at the back big enough to fit all of them. Sara scooted next to Catherine and held her hand tightly under the table. This was it for them basically, they were finally letting the entire team know about them and they couldn't have believed it would be so scary. Nick gestured his head to the bar and Greg and Grissom got up and smoothed down their jeans.

"We're going to go get drinks, Beer all round?" Greg asked as innocently as possible.

Sara nodded meekly and looked down at her shoes then let her scared gaze fall upon her lover. She personally thought it was stupid to get so worked up over telling the rest of her co-workers, but not everyone accepted the whole 'oh. My god! My friend is gay' scenario. She thought it was quite pathetic actually. "Uh, guys? We've got something to tell you.." Sara began shakily, yet again begging Catherine to take the lead.

Catherine nodded and tightened her grip on Sara's hand from gentle to deadly. "Sara and I. Well, we're—"

"Involved" Sara finished with the first word, which came to mind.

Warrick's expression was stunned. Jim's was a perfect picture of being slapped in the face and Sofia's was surprisingly 'well I told ya' so!"

"How long?" Sofia asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"A little over a week" Catherine informed. She had been counting the sweet days every time she woke up.

Sofia nodded and smiled, her fingers played with the ends of her hair as her smile got broader "Congratulations I'm happy for you guys" She added cheerfully.

Sara and Catherine smiled and leaned against each other. They avoided eye contact with the two men who were still gob smacked. "The beers!" Catherine shouted gleefully as the three men came back and placed the drinks down onto the table and scooted back into their places.

Greg sat next to Catherine and leaned into her for a second. "How'd it go?" He whispered.

"Sofia, great. Rick and Jim? Not so sure" Catherine whispered back, doing her best to not make her lips move to much as she starred into space.

Nick and Grissom exchanged glances as they looked at Sara's dull expression. It wasn't that dull, but it was duller than before. Sara brought the bottled beer to her lips and held it there for a few seconds; her eyes were glazed in an untold worry. She starred at Warrick as his eyes shot straight past Catherine's head and buried themselves into the darkly painted wall.

"Warrick, you okay?" Grissom asked as if he didn't have a clue, he tilted his head backward and looked towards him.

Warrick blinked for a few seconds then turned back to Grissom. The others were to busy in engaging in small talk or being devoured by their own indescribable shock. "Hey Griss? Can we talk a sec?" Warrick asked coolly, hopping over Nick and moving past Grissom. Not giving him a change to decline the gesture.

Grissom looked at him with his all-knowing eyes and nodded, this was going to be an eventful day. They both casually walked themselves out to the small patio area outside. It was a cool day so for the people who actually drank at this bar, it was best for them to stay inside. "Warrick, want to tell me what's bugging you?" Grissom asked as he moved to lean against the wooden fence, his palms enjoying the feel of the wood and his eyes deeply loving the grassy view.

Warrick sighed heavily and moved to stand next to Grissom, he too didn't make eye contact. His eyes just scanned the surroundings and processed his swirling vortex of thoughts. "I don't know Griss, I mean. Cat and Sara? It only feels like yesterday they couldn't stop snapping at each other"

"Get to the point, Warrick" Grissom asked bluntly.

Warrick diverted his eyes away from the surroundings for a second and glared at Grissom. He was right though; he really should just get to the point. The whole reason he was unsure of Catherine and Sara being together was he was used to the flirty Catherine. The one that he loved. She was a great friend and he didn't want to lose that and become second best.

"You're not going to lose her, you know?" Grissom said, as if he had read the questionings man mind.

Warrick looked and Grissom in shock but let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. All of a sudden they both heard the light footsteps of heals on the stony floor and the slight cough that was purely Catherine, the highlight of their conversation of course.

"Hey Gil? Can I steal Warrick from you a sec?" Catherine asked softly, her calm and soothing voice could bring anyone to a state of relaxation so quickly it wouldn't seem human at all.

"Sure" Grissom said calmly and walked back into the bar, he was suddenly craving a beer; besides, he had to make sure Jim was still breathing.

Catherine moved to lean against the fence where Grissom had once stood.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to face Catherine head on. "I'm sorry Cat. Lets forget this, okay?" He asked. Well, he pleaded.

Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. "Go back in there and check up on Jim, will ya? I'll be in there in a minute" Catherine said, pushing him away. Warrick smiled and nodded, walking gently back to be reunited with his friends and probably get a mouth-full off Nick for not being supportive right from the start. Catherine yawned and looked around. She finally felt some kind of peace she had never felt before, it was strange, but she loved it, she loved her. Her liquid blue eyes looked out to the road, she gazed at each car parked up on the other side. The usual expensive in-your-dreams cars caught her eye and she chuckled lightly. But one car did seem out of place if it had to be said. A black, old, rundown car stood just behind a bright yellow sports car. She tilted her head and locked eyes with the driver. It was a man, she couldn't make out any more distinctive features from this distance but he definitely made her feel unsteady and wanting to go back inside, but the braver side of Catherine took hold and she walked forward. The car window rolled down and she crossed the road, her heart thumped in her chest as she wondered why she was doing this in the first place. Finally, she confronted the man, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey sweet-heart. Do me a favour? Give this to Sara for me?" He asked, his eyes glazed with an evil want.

Catherine took the envelope from his hand before the window rolled up and he sped off into the chilling distance without a care for his speed. Her eyes fell down to the white envelope in her hands, she gazed at it worriedly, she wanted to see what was inside it before it got within ten-feet of her lover. She tenderly peeled open the seal and lifted the item out of it. It was a photo, a photo of a young gap-toothed girl half-naked and in the hands of a sheer monster. Catherine's face went pale and she cursed herself for not getting the scums number plate, her eyes seemed to roll back and she instantly turned a lovely shade of green, her heart thumped even louder than before as she speedily made it across the road and back onto the patio, in clear view of her friends sitting inside. Her hand gripped the photo tightly as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, her mouth opening wide and releasing her stomach contents.

"CAT!" Sara and Greg yelled out as they got up and ran straight for the big open doors and a rather dishevelled Catherine Willows. The rest of the team followed suit and formed a protective cocoon around Catherine, providing her with some privacy.

"S-sara? What did he do to you?" Catherine cried. Her hands doing their best to hide the photo from the prying eyes of the team.

Nick ushered the rest of the team inside and closed the patio doors behind him, giving Sara a questioning glance as he did so. Sara rubbed Catherine's back as she got up. But her eyes then flew to the photo in her hand, she'd remember that event, of course she would.

"Oh, my god" Sara whispered, her face going as pale as Catherine's and her hands stopped making the soothing notions.

"Sara.. He's back isn't he?" Catherine whispered sternly, her head falling into Sara as she released her own tears.

Sara didn't mutter a single word; she was in a state of shock. And oh boy, was she scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the plot thickens! haha. I hope its good enough for you all, and you've most probably figured out who the stalker is. If not, the next chapter should give you an even bigger clue! Please review! I love those little reviews.

xxx Jodie xxx


	14. Chapter 14

_My name is__ Derek Tyler and I've officially ruined Sara Sidles life. __He loved saying that, he couldn't get enough of that sentence. He'd finally talked to Catherine Willows and she didn't have a fucking clue who he was. It felt great, god did it feel great to be on top, to be so fucking unstoppable it actually stopped him from sleeping at night. __He hoped Sara was grateful for the pictures; he'd spent hours carefully going through his one hundred-page photo album of 'that night' He loved that photo album. The pictures had been a right pain in the arse to take though. If it had to be said, Sara was quite a squirmer so he had to bind her up which made the experience a little less enjoyable. __But god didn't he love that night. He had so much pent-up anger burning inside him like an inferno he had to take it out on the closet thing. __You see, before Sara's father was so conveniently killed, he had quite a little debt to pay to poor Derek Tyler. Sara's father was a sly, twisted piece of shit who gladly took everything out of his life. __Derek Tyler had everything at one time, he had a job, he had a great circle of friends, but most of all, he had a heart. __But Sara's father had to ruin it all didn't he? He had to march right in there and shout out at the top of his lungs "This man is a drug addict!" Derek could never forgive him for that. You'd think that something like that could easily be forgotten, but no. Sara's father began bribing Derek, taking away his money and making him look like some over-powered fake. __He'll always hate him for that and sadly his daughter and her girlfriend were about to pay a very, very hefty price. But in all honesty, if he were looking down on them right now, would he give a damn? No, he wouldn't. __So Derek Tyler had to devise a plan, he had to make Sara pay a great deal. He wanted to see the hurt in her eyes, the pain she'd feel once she realized what he was doing this for and what he was about to do. He loved that look though; he had always loved that look. The first time he set eyes on a younger Sara Sidle, the petrified deer-in-headlights look she gave him was unbearably sweet, it was intoxicating. He was pretty sure Catherine would love it too._

After the incident in the bar the entire team went back to their homes and allowed Catherine and Sara to talk it out. Although, what was to be said? Just the fact that Sara was raped when she was fourteen and now the crazy psychopath is back and probably wanting some twisted revenge unknown to Sara or Catherine. "Sara, baby? Talk to me, please" Catherine pleaded from the other side of the door. The moment they had gotten back to Catherine's home Sara had locked her self in the bathroom and refused to come out like a stubborn child.

Sara's pale fragile body was leaning against the bath and shaking violently. She had stripped off her clothes and was curled up in her vest top and underwear. The little eyeliner she had on was running along with the rest of her make-up. She looked like a broken doll, a tattered and torn broken doll.

"Sara! Answer me!" Catherine pleaded from the other side. Her fists pounded on the door violently. She couldn't stand seeing Sara in a state of complete loss, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and say it would all be okay. But how could she be so sure.

Finally, Sara moved to open the door. Her long, elegant body was paled with fear and her eyes looked dead. Catherine looked at her with an open mouth and cried silently "Sara, w-why would he do this? Do you know his name?" Catherine rapid fired questions as she dragged the younger CSI to the sofa and searched for a blanket.

"I can't really remember his face, I think I saw him around my house when I was younger" Sara started, talking to Catherine's back as she rummaged through the cupboard for a blanket.

"Okay, honey" Catherine's muffled voice soothed. She finally emerged with a big red blanket and surrounded Sara in its warmth.

"D-derek" Sara whispered as she thought out loud.

"What?"

"Derek! That's his name Cat." Sara whispered triumphantly. She leaned into Catherine's arms and closed her eyes. She finally had a name; all she had to do now was work out what the fuck he wanted before it was too late.

"You feel so good, Cat" Sara whispered huskily, her hand moving under Catherine's shirt and rubbing the warmth of her back.

Catherine let out a small moan and looked at Sara "Mm, how about I run you a bath?" Catherine teased, getting up and unhappily removing her self from Sara's warm touch. She walked upstairs and turned the corner for the bathroom, her bare feet curled under the chilling cold of the tiles so she quickly moved towards the bath and the small fluffy rug by it. Her hand turned the taps and let the warm liquid pour into the bath. She tilted her head and questioned the room, could it fit two? At a squeeze probably! About twenty minutes later the bath was half full and Catherine had brought Sara up to the bathroom and was currently taking time removing her own clothes and placing light kisses on Sara's exposed skin.

"Okay, I'm froze" Sara said, lifting her one leg up and hopping into the warm, welcoming bath. A dark moan filled the small room as Sara allowed herself to sink into the liquid and be completely submerged before Catherine joined her.

"Cat?" Sara asked, Catherine was leaning against her front lazily as the let the day's worries simply wash away.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked, her eyes were closed and her hand was making circles on Sara's thigh.

"I love you" Sara whispered sweetly, or to the best of her ability.

Catherine chuckled and smiled "I love you too, Sara. No matter what"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Sorry If its not up to scratch. I've let some info of the evil stalker Derek Tyler out because I didnt want a big mass of confuzledness! I want to say thanks to Vicki, she listened to my rambling about this chapter until midnight last night! Thank you, girl! And I also want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing, it really helps!!


	15. Chapter 15

Sara had always found it difficult sleeping during the day. She starred up at the ceiling as she tried to ignore the blaring light splashing through the creamy coloured curtains. She couldn't go home after the days events, it was impossible to be anywhere else but at Catherine's side, if truth be told, she was more than worried, she was petrified. Sara rolled onto her side and took in a deep breath. Her body was still aching with shock but was slightly eased by Catherine. She glanced at the digital clock placed neatly on the bedside table; Lindsey would be home soon and one of them needed to be up for her so it may as well be Sara. She carefully got up without waking Catherine and headed for the closet where she had put some of her clothes, the weather outside was warm so she settled for a pair of old, worn jeans which cut at the knee's and a plain white t-shirt. She delicately slipped on a pair of sandals and moved out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a beautiful smile. And as if it had all been staged, Lindsey came charging through the door, kicking her shoes of and throwing her bag to the side.

"Hey, Linds" Sara called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sara. Where's Mom?" Lindsey asked, following her direction.

Sara lifted her self up onto a stool and let her long arms fall against the ice-cold kitchen counter. "She's sleeping. How was you're day?" Sara asked, trying to take an interest.

Lindsey rolled her eyes in disgust "How it always is! Boring! But me and Amy coulda' have sworn there was a guy following us when we walked to the store on the way home"

Sara's interest was perked at Lindsey's babbling and she looked at her with a worried glare "Linds? Did either of you see him?" Sara asked, her voice was fast and frantic.

Lindsey raised her small, blonde eyebrow and leaned over to grab a shiny apple from the fruit-bowl. "What's up with you? And no, he turned around and got into his car before I could shout at him" Lindsey said cheekily, doing her best to try and act like she had a grip on the situation.

Sara clenched her fist and got up "Damn it" She mumbled.

"Jeeze, what the heck's going on?" Lindsey shouted, staring at a disorientated Sara.

"Lindsey, why are you shouting?" A half-awake Catherine asked, she rubbed her eyes and watched the scene in front of her.

"MOM! Sara is acting weird just because I cant remember the creep Amy thought was following us" Lindsey shouted, hands placed firmly at her hips.

"Huh?" Catherine mouthed

"Exactly, Mom!"

"Lindsey, go watch the TV a second" Catherine asked, her eyes wide.

Lindsey pouted and stormed off in the direction of the living room. Catherine then turned to Sara, who was now sitting down and looking dead straight at the floor, as if she hadn't noticed Catherine had even entered the room.

"Shit, Cat" Sara mumbled, finally dragging herself away from the floor and literally throwing herself into Catherine's arms.

"Shh. It's okay" Catherine lied as she tried to melt Sara's worries away.

Sara looked at Catherine, her face daringly close to hers. "How the fuck is it okay? He knows about Lindsey, Cath! God knows what he'll do now!" Sara wept. The tears falling from her eyes were like gunshots to the head for Catherine, she hated seeing her girlfriend like this. She loved Sara too much and would give anything to take away her fears and pile them on top of her own.

"Sara, baby. You think we should go to our one and only Captain Jim Brass?" Catherine asked sweetly. She was also trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'll go call him" Catherine said without reply.

Sara nodded and wiped up her tears so Lindsey wouldn't ask any questions when she re-joined her in the living room. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door, Lindsey heaved herself off the sofa and went to answer it.

"Uncle Jim!" Lindsey squealed with delight.

Jim Brass chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair "Hey, kid" he said whilst he looked over to a rather un-talkative Sara and Catherine.

"Hey, Lindsey? How about you go upstairs while I talk to you're Mom and Sara, okay?" He asked kindly. Lindsey nodded and didn't disagree, after all. Would you disagree with a cop?

Jim then turned to the two women. He had a sleepless night trying to come to terms with their new relationship status, but after all, Catherine was still one of his closet friends and he would stick by her no matter what. "Cat's given me a briefing on the background. Now let's catch this bastard" Jim said reassuringly.

Sara nodded and curled her feet underneath Catherine's legs. "There's just one thing I don't get. He's certainly got some kind of grudge against me, I just don't know what"

Catherine nodded at intervals but let Sara take the lead. "Sara, what about your father? I mean, before he died" Catherine said awkwardly, she didn't want to re-open tender wounds.

Sara bit back a river of tears before inhaling deeply. "That's when I remember seeing him. Around the house, if you could call it that." Sara said, her voice was border-lining breaking down.

Catherine moved her hand to Sara's and laced her fingers with Sara's. Her thumb made small circles on the top of her hand. Jim smiled; it was a rare but genuine smile of happiness. "Maybe your Dad did something to piss him off. What's his second name again?" Jim asked.

Sara shook her head, "I don't remember. All I remember is the name Derek being shouted over and over again" Sara looked down to her joining hand for reassurance as she opened her wounds. It was a painful sting, like a white noise blaring in her head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But you guys think anything is a little dodgy, you call me or Sofia, got it?" He ordered, putting on a fatherly voice. Sara and Catherine smiled thankfully at his warm friendly gesture.

"How about some Coffee?" Sara asked, getting up and leading Jim into the kitchen without protest.

Jim chuckled and followed Sara. Catherine had just popped upstairs to tell Lindsey it would be okay to come downstairs now.

Jim stopped Sara by gently touching her arm "Hey, Sara? I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I guess I was a little shocked" He apologized.

Sara shone her rare gap-toothed smile and took his hand. "Thanks, Jim"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to think I'm updating pretty fast. Or at least not every month, haha. Everytime I tell myself I'm going to take a days break from writing. I write again, get me? Anyway, I hope its up to scratch and all of that. And please, please! Review. Because reviews rock!!

Jodie xx


	16. Chapter 16

**_He couldnt __believe his luck, it had to be one of the best days in his life. Derek Tyler had simply made the ten-minute walk to the store from his hotel and found to young girls talking in front of him. The girls themselves didn't interest Derek in the slightest, but the conversation peaked his interest so he cautiously listened in, and god was he shocked at what he heard._**

**"_I still can't believe my mom is dating a woman! Sara Sidle too!" _**

**It was more than a lucky break, it was a gift. He couldn't have wished for something so much more perfect in his entire life. All he needed to do now was get to know this chirpy blonde a little more, and that shouldn't be much of a problem, he already knew her last name so finding out her first wouldn't be that difficult. _He had to ditch his first plan; he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He could destroy Sara's life as well as Catherine's. Double revenge would taste more than sweet; it would be better than life itself. __The idea of taking another young-persons childhood away excited him. It was a scary feeling though, he hadn't felt this in a long time and it would need to be controlled if he was going to execute this plan and get away with it, after all, he wasn't dealing with a bunch of dumb-asses he was dealing with a bunch of forensic scientists who knew cops. __So he'd tread the water lightly, he couldn't afford to actually talk to Catherine's daughter, they'd probably told her to keep a look out for any funny looking men and if she did see anybody she must try to remember his face._**

_**God, overprotective parents these days. Unlucky for him anyway. Anyway, time to head of and collect his prize..**_

**Sara walked into the break room. She'd finally got to the bottom of the jewelry store robbery and Nick and herself were going to enjoy a nice hot, cup of coffee.**

**"So, how's things with Cat?" Nick asked, bringing the steamy brew up to his mouth and taking a long, heart-warming sip.**

**Sara turned around from the counter and walked towards the Sofa and joined him, with a grin on her face highlighted by the light showering from the ceiling. ****"Things are going great, I really can't believe I'd ever be this happy" she said, trying to forget about the disturbing revelations Bras, Catherine and herself made.**

**Nick smiled his usual warm and welcoming smile "Aww. Look at Sara all in love" he teased.**

**Sara poked her tongue out at him before letting her lips rest against the warm mug and take in some of its hot liquid. ****"God, I so needed this" Sara groaned.**

**Nick nodded and waved too Greg as he walked into the break room. His blonde, messy hair gleamed as much as Sara's smile. "Some ones happy" Nick said questioningly.**

**Greg leaned against the counter coolly and smiled goofily, sort of breaking the balance. "Yeah? I guess so", Greg teased; he didn't want to give away something that would make them laugh at him.**

**"Greg, c'mon spill" Sara said, joining in on the fun.**

**"Well, I saw Sofia today and I uh.." Greg started; it was his turn to feel the flush of embarrassment.**

**Nick's eyes opened wide with shock "No, way! You asked Sofia Curtis out?" **

**"Wow Greg. Never thought she was your type" Sara chirped.**

**Greg shrugged "I really like her, I guess. But before she could give me her answer stupid Brass dragged her off to get some coffee. God, I would have got her some if I wasn't snowed under with tests" **

**Sara and Nick Sympathized with the man. Greg was a childish lab tech who had a crush on someone way higher up than himself. But that shouldn't matter, should it?**

**"Don't sweat it Greg. She'll say yes" Nick reassured before prodding him to get his ass back at his microscope before Ecklie or Grissom ripped his head off.**

**"Bless him, it's like the lab geek chasing after the detective" Sara said after he left.**

**Nick nodded and let his headrest back "Yeah, I hope she says yes. I don't think I could handle a depressed Greggo, It wouldn't seem right, would it?" Nick said with a sigh.**

**"Your right" Sara agreed.**

**"You know where Cat is?" Nick asked.**

**"She's working a case with Warrick and Grissom" Sara said with a sad tinged voice.**

**"We'll probably get called in to help them then" Nick said with a grumpy sigh.**

**"Probably" Sara agreed once more.**

**"Right I'm going to go change, see you" Nick said, getting up and leaving his empty mug on the glass coffee table.**

**Sara gave him the thumbs up the relaxed into the chair and took in the silence. Of course the silence allowed her to think about Derek. She had been trying so hard over the weekend and throughout work to try and remember his second name. She knew it would count dearly into finding him before he hurt anyone. ****Her thoughts were crashed, demolished and stabbed to death when a disheveled Catherine burst into the break room with an equally worried Sofia and Grissom behind her.**

**"SARA! LINDSEY'S GONE FUCKING MISSING!" Catherine screamed, her hair was sticking to her forehead in a clammy mess.**

**Sara jumped up, eyes wide and heart racing. She turned to Sofia.**

**"Its okay Sara, Brass informed me with what's going on" Sofia whispered, trying to sooth the un-soothable situation.**

**Catherine threw herself into Sara's arms and wailed, it was an ear-piercing wail that shook Sara to the very core. "What about the baby-sitter, Lisa? Why the fuck didn't she stop him?" Sara asked bitterly.**

**"She was tied to a chair.. Oh, my baby, Lindsey!" Catherine wept; Sara's eyes were welling up with tears too.**

**"We've sent Nick and Warrick over to your house, Catherine. Brass is questioning the neighbors. I want you two to stay here with Sofia while I go and help, she'll be okay, Cat. I promise" Grissom said speedily before running off in a very un-Grissom like manner.**

**"Ssh, baby" Sara soothed but her own unsteady emotions got the better of her, so the two women collapsed into each other, trembling with un-spoken fears for Lindsey, what was he going to do to her? Rape her? Kill her?**

**Greg peered through the break room window and stepped inside, it looked like the crush of his lifetime could use some backing up in this situation. Plus, he wanted to be there for Catherine. News traveled fast around the lab. ****He let his hand fall onto Sofia's shoulder and squeezed it gently; the softer and more grown up side of Greg was shining in all its true colours. ****Sofia looked up to him with her strong, pooling blue eyes. She shone a soft and gentle smile you didn't see that often.**

**"She'll be okay Catherine, she'll be okay" Sara whispered. But the truth of it all was, Derek was merciless. If Derek wanted revenge he'd get it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Before anyone tells me. I know my seasons are way out of wack. But I wanted Greg as the lab tech still but Sofia as a dectective. And yes, I really wanted to have some Greg/Sofia wrapped up in this because I think it's sooo sweet! I hope this chapter was okay for all of you and I'm sorry it took a little longer to write than planned. Please review! Dont be lazy!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Derek circled her a few times, taking in the sight of a poor, helpless girl tied to a chair while her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"Hello there, it's Lindsey, right?" Derek Tyler asked menacingly.

Lindsey moved around to the best of her ability, the rough, worn out rope was tugging violently against her pale, clammy skin and making it extremely sore. She didn't know who the hell this guy was, how could a child understand why something like this had to happen? "Answer me!" Derek growled his hand rising from his side and slapping Lindsey Square on the face. She cried, tears falling down her face, the sore side effects made her toes curl. She nodded in reply.

"Good girl" He said, moving away. "Now Lindsey, I'm not going to tell you who I am, in fact. I'm not going to remove the mask I'm wearing or the leather gloves. We don't want to risk your Mommy finding me do we?" He said with a glee yet evil tone. Lindsey was overwhelmed with fear. She nodded to everything he said, the fear of his leather covered hand coming into contact with her skin again made her violently sick.

Derek patted the girl's head and moved to the desk he placed in the abandoned barn fifty miles away from any type of civilization. That's why he loved it here actually; it was perfect and away from everyone. Although, the trips back and forth to take pictures of Sara or pick up the necessities did drive him a little crazy. He looked up into the early mornings sky, he wondered how that annoying babysitter was doing, it didn't take much to subdue her and tie her up whilst being careful enough to not leave any physical evidence behind.

He turned back to Lindsey, her small angelic face had tilted to the side and her blue eyes and closed. She was probably tired, he had tied Lisa up so that she could eventually get out of it and phone the police but not before he had managed to get the hell out of there and into the night of Las Vegas. Anyway, it was time to have is fun with Lindsey Willows now, he glanced over to the make-shift bed at the other end of the barn, getting Lindsey over there wouldn't be that tricky, he'd even learnt that carrying restraints with him at all times would be a god sent. He moved over to her body and began untying her; she roused from her semi-consciousness and looked at him with blue, scared eyes. He lifted her up and into his arms and slowly made the walk to the other side of the barn…

Brass was at the hospital with Lisa, she was getting her wrists bandaged when he flipped open his notepad and began to fire some questions. "Did you get a look at his face?" Jim asked tenderly.

Lisa shook her head and linked her fingers together all she could remember was Lindsey having something tied around her mouth and sealed with duck-tape. "He had a mask, I couldn't see anything" she began to shake lightly and the floodgates had opened and her tears started pouring "Oh god, Lindsey" She whispered for the girl, they could only hope she would survive.

Brass thanked her and left the room, he'd leave her with a uniform to escort her home while he would head back to the house and see if Warrick and Nick had come up with anything. He took long, confident strides to his car and got in. For a few moments he starred into space, he watched patients walk in and out of the hospital, paramedics rushing in with their sirens blaring. God he hoped Lindsey wouldn't be in one of those ambulances fighting for her precious life. "Hold on, kid" He whispered a few words of hope gruffly.

Nick and Warrick had just finished up downstairs whilst Grissom was finishing upstairs, neither of them had good news for Brass or Catherine. Brass showed his badge to a uniform then stepped into the house, it was as if you listened closely, you could hear Lindsey calling for help, calling for anyone to take her away from the hands of a demon.

"What you got, Nick?" Grissom asked, gently trotting down the stairs.

Nick sighed and tapped his foot "Jack shit's what I got, this guys seriously planned this. There's no fingerprints, fibers. Nothing!" He shouted with fierce anger in his voice.

"Nick, stop shouting!" Grissom pleaded with the man, Warrick and Brass looked at the two and let them seemingly fight it out, tensions were running a tad too high.

"Gil? What the hell's wrong with you! Some maniac has got Lindsey and you're as cool as a fucking cucumber!" Nick yelled even louder, he yanked his hat of his head and smoothed over his hair, trying his best to subdue his anger and not punch something or knock a painting off the wall.

"Being angry isn't going to help us find her, Nicky" Grissom said more softly, his hand moved to Nick's shoulder and he squeezed it, trying to provide a small comfort.

Nick nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "C'mon guys. A truly heart warming moment as it is, we've got to tell Catherine and find out what the fuck we're going to do" Warrick intervened, picking up his forensic tools and heading for the car.

Back at the lab Catherine Sara were sitting on the break room sofa whilst Sofia made them some coffee. Catherine nuzzled into Sara's neck and breathed heavily. Sara bent down and let their lips touch, she didn't give a damn if Sofia stood there with an open mouth, she just wanted to feel Catherine's lips on hers and let passion rule the moment for a second. Catherine let out a soft, quiet moan that only Sara could hear.

Sofia glanced back, a little shocked at the two women lip-locking in the break room but she couldn't blame them really. If something terrible had happened to her she'd the love of her life giving her all the comfort she'd ever need.

"You okay?" Greg's voice asked as he watched Sofia take in Sara and Catherine's loving moment.

"I think so, thanks for caring" Sofia said with a smile, now making eye contact with the more quieter lab tech.

"Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?"

"About what?" She asked, whilst taking a sip of her coffee.

"Having someone to care about, to love and hold in the most darkest of days. And walk hand in hand in the brightest" Greg said poetically, purposely not breaking eye contact with Sofia.

Sofia paused and looked at Greg. His eyes were burning with a loving desire. In fact, it made her heart melt. She put her coffee mug on the counter and closed the space between herself and Greg.

"Then hold me, Greg," She whispered, it wasn't seductive, it was purely the need to love someone and be loved in return. Greg did as he was told, he was a little taken back to see the hardcore detective loosen up and look like an innocent angel. His hands wrapped around Sofia and her head rested on his chest, she was tired. Tired of everything.

"Get in there, Greg" Catherine joked from the other side of the break room. She was trying her best to perk up a little but still be the concerned mother going fucking crazy about her daughter being missing.

Greg chuckled lightly and Sofia smiled gently towards the two women, Greg gently swayed as Sofia closed her eyes again and got lost in the moment. But the moment wouldn't last as long as Sofia would have liked when Warrick, Nick, Brass and Grissom walked into the room, their eyes twitching at the love fest in front of them. Sofia quickly detached her self from Greg and flattened out her blouse, awaiting the 'look' from Jim Brass.

"And?" Catherine asked, eagerly awaiting precious information.

"Catherine, we couldn't find anything" Grissom said sadly, his eyes twitched again as he waited for Catherine to blow her fuse and slap the life out of him. But all she did was fall back into Sara's arms and cry, cry her poor little heart out until she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'll get a search party going out in the desert and around casinos" Brass told Grissom and left the room, but he didn't leave without winking at Sofia and giving her the most embarrassing thumbs up she had ever seen.

"All we can do is sit and wait" Grissom said, moving to sit on one of the chairs surrounding the table, Nick and Warrick joined him. Not a word was spoken, just silent hopes for Little Lindsey Willows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-dah! I wanna say thanks to Raddy for listening to my ramblings intil 1:30 am. Thank you hunny. And thanks again to all my amazing reviewers! Reviews help soo much in my point of view! Anyway Read and Review! thanks xx


	18. Chapter 18

Lindsey clenched her fists as he finally left her. She shuddered and squirmed around in the restraints but all it did was bring more pain to her weakened body. He told her not to cry but she couldn't help it, the tears silently fell down her sore face as her vision blurred and the man was no longer in sight, he'd left for now anyway. She was thirsty but she wasn't hungry. If she ate anything she'd probably bring it back up again. All she had was the hope that her Mom and Sara would push that barn door right open and rescue her from this torture chamber.

"The sun's nearly out, it's going to be a nice day Lindsey" Derek said with his darkened yet playful tone. Lindsey nodded; she couldn't smile or move her arms or legs, the restraints hurt like crazy if she did.

"I suppose your thirsty" Derek asked her, moving away from the door he had came from and he walked towards the bed. You could see through the mask that he was smiling; his leather-coated hands touched Lindsey's ankles. Her body flinched and her eyes closed again, the light was now blaring through the small window at the top of the barn. Lindsey's barely clothed body welcomed the heat the sun gave off.

Derek looked at Lindsey for a second; he could take the gag out of her mouth and allow her to speak, couldn't he? No one would hear her screams even if she did try to ignore his recent threats. He moved to the side of the bed and yanked Lindsey upwards, her wrists grazed and bleeding. He didn't try to be careful as he removed the gag, but once it was off you could see the small sigh of relief from Lindsey.

"W-here am I?" Lindsey croaked, her mouth adjusting to the new freedom of movement.

Derek chuckled against the mask he was wearing, his hot, foul smelling breath radiated back against his skin. "In the middle of nowhere" He admitted darkly. Lindsey did her best to hold back sudden fear filled tears. Her mind couldn't form one coherent thought; as soon as one did flood into her head it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth, speaking was so painful; it was nearly as painful as breathing. She closed her eyes tightly, her mind swarmed back to happier thoughts in her life. Like waking up in the morning when she was younger and being greeted by her mother and father, like when her Mom used to take her to the park for hours and hours. When life was much simpler and no one brought his or her messes into her life.

Derek sat back at his desk and let his body relax against the old, wooden chair. His mind was a little clouded too. He'd only actually planned capturing Lindsey, doing what he wanted with her then- well, he didn't actually know what he was going to do. He only had two real choices, kill her or dump her somewhere so she could live with everything he had done to her, let her wake up every night in a cold sweat and cry for Sara or her Mommy. He chuckled, that would definitely count as ruining someone's life. In fact, it was a superb idea. But the temptation of killing the little brat crossed his mind more than once, which could drive Sara close to something like suicide. He didn't always class Sara as one of the happiest or stable people on earth no matter what the fuck happened.

Catherine couldn't stand being back at the lab, sitting there and doing fuck all whilst her daughter was in the hands of a monster. So she forced Sara and Sofia to come out with her and drive around the dusty roads of the desert. She didn't know why, but she had an odd feeling about these roads. Like some how Lindsey had once been on them.

"Lindsey!" Catherine yelled out of the window, her blonde hair was tied back and her shirt was dark to match the circles around her eyes.

Sara had opted to sitting in the back with Sofia, her brown eyes looked over to the detective, her eyes were glazed over with worry and fear, Sofia leaned in closer for a private conversation whilst Catherine yelled her heart out.

"Sara, how vicious is he?" Sofia asked, her instincts wanted to work out how long the actually had until Lindsey gave up all hope and let herself simply be killed.

Sara gulped and looked downwards "Some nights I still feel him, Sofia. We've got to fucking find her" Sara pleaded; the look in Sofia's eyes was enough to tell her that her message had gotten across. Damn, the detective looked like she was about to be sick.

Catherine pulled the car to a sudden halt and let her head fall against the steering wheel. Her cries were loud and ear-piercingly sad. Sara leaned forward after adjusting to the sudden loss of speed and rubbed Catherine's shoulder through the back. "Shh, baby. We'll find her. I promise" Sara soothed.

Sofia moved away from her side of the car and put her hand on Catherine's shoulder too. She didn't want to intrude on the moment but she wanted to give some kind of comfort and it was obviously welcomed by Sara's warm smile.

"You just carry on driving. I'll call Brass to see if he's made any progress, okay Catherine?" Sofia said, flipping out her cell phone and dialing Jim's number.

Catherine nodded and wiped her eyes before starting the car and going onwards. They were only twenty miles away from any type of civilization so far, another hour or two of driving and they'd be at least fifty miles away, but Catherine knew that she'd go to the ends of the earth if it meant finding her precious daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got to admit. This chapter is a little short but I'll try to make the two last chapters as long as possible! So that might mean a slightly longer wait for me to get it just right! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And I hope for more!! Woo!


	19. THE FINAL CHAPTER

Grissom couldnt let his mind leave him alone. He'd simply slithered out of the lab and drove to Catherine's house to see if the team had missed something, Derek had to have left some evidence behind, something which would bring them that one step closer to finding Lindsey. He started outside on the driveway this time. There were no tire treads so the sadistic bastard didn't mind driving away at a leisurely pace. He's finely tuned eyes zoomed in on the path leading up to the front door; he gazed down to the doormat, his eyes twitching as he tired to bring every thing into to focus and pick up on anything that shouldn't be there. Nope, nothing he could see.

He took out a pair of keys in his pocket and opened the door, settling his forensic tools down and putting his jacket on the side table. He didn't try looking into the distance, he even tried imagining this as any other crime scene, but it didn't demolish the fact that Lindsey was the victim here. Grissom looked down at the floor, crouching so he could get a better look at the wooden floor.

Finally, something perked his interest and he began following the small trail of sand on the floor- wait, sand? The trail followed to the kitchen and stopped, so did he. He figured it was something from the back yard so he made his way up to Lindsey's room. He had to make the assumption that Lindsey was taken from somewhere upstairs. Barely anything was touched. The only thing that looked like it had actually been tampered with was the sign on Lindsey's door. It was hanging off, due to Derek's brute force.

"No fingerprints?" Grissom asked himself, flipping through his notes from before, he had noted that there we no fingerprints on Lindsey's door or any in her room. Damn, Derek was a sick bastard, but he was a smart sick bastard.

Was there any point in trying to get into Derek's mind? Grissom could try and get into his mind. He could try his very hardest to work out how Derek thought and worked things out. But could he escape once he'd done so? Well, it was worth a try.

Grissom moved to sit on Lindsey's bed and he gazed out of the window to the side of him. His eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep. Heck, he wondered how Catherine was doing! And he felt deeply sorry for Sara and Sofia, damn. Especially Sofia.

"Revenge seems to play a big card for you. So you wouldn't want to get caught until you're finished," Grissom said, his usual 'I'm a smart ass look out!' tone of voice was shining boldly like some attention seeking kid at the mall. He rested his head on his hands and breathed out gruffly.

"Hey" A voice said.

Grissom jumped up with his hands in the air. Sometimes he really wished he'd decided to carry a gun. "Oh, Jim. It's you" Grissom said as he relaxed and sat back down.

"What are you doing here?" Grissom asked bluntly.

"The search parties have so far turned up with nothing. So I came here, figuring you'd be here." Jim said truthfully.

Grissom nodded, his eyes wandering around the room as if he were paying no attention to Jim what so ever.

"How's Catherine?"

"Well, from what Sofia told me. She sounds like every other mother when her kid goes missing. Accept she's got the out of control Catherine personality to boot" Jim said with a chuckle. All he wanted to do now was get back out there and try to find Lindsey.

Grissom nodded. "I haven't really found anything here which could give us a clue where to go" His calm demeanour didn't show how worried he was.

"Hey, I'm going to grab Nick and Warrick and see if we can catch up with the ladies, you coming?" Jim asked.

Grissom shook his head and dismissed Jim's presence completely. He wanted to think, he wanted to try and be the only calm one in this situation and find Lindsey.

Jim drove back to the lab and walked into the break room. Everyone had gone home to shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Nick was sleeping restlessly on the sofa whilst Warrick checked out the CCTV footage from someone's security camera installed to look at their row of houses.

"Got anything, Warrick?" Jim asked, bypassing Nick so the poor man could get some sleep.

Warrick watched the screen. He could see Derek stealthy moving out of the house; he was literally dragging Lindsey across the stony floor and into the truck. Warrick cringed, he could feel the stones and gravely surface graze and pinch at Lindsey's skin, the pins and needles sensation was never ending.

His eyes focused on the car now, he paused the footage. He knew he couldn't get a number plate because the camera ever so nicely cut that out of the picture. But he did see something partially interesting.

"Hey, what's that in the back?" He asked, pointing to the shovel and a small, white plastic bag.

Jim squinted, "Hey, looks like a bag full of supplies. Is he going somewhere?"

"I don't know, but I think I should call Grissom" Warrick said with a doubtful look apon his face.

"_Yeah, Grissom" _

"Hey Griss? Did the house have any traces of dirt, or sand on the floor? Anything at all?"

The line went silent. "_Now that you mention it. Yeah, I found traces of sand in the hallway"_

Warrick suddenly felt a large, indescribable lump in his throat "Griss, I think I know where Lindsey is" And with that, he hung up without another word.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Sara and Catherine had pulled onto the side of the dirt road after driving for way to long. Catherine leaned against the hood of the car. The mid-day heat was unbearable; her tank top was sticking to the thin blanket of sweat covering her chest.

"Damn, its hot" Catherine muttered, her body arched back as she laid on the hood of the car.

"Damn, _your_ hot" Sara whispered whilst removing her jacket. She didn't quite understand why she had brought it with her when they left this morning.

Catherine chuckled lightly and did her best to smile. She just managed to pick up on what Sara had said and it easily triggered the burning heat deep inside of her. Damn, her mind was such a mess she completely forgot about Sofia who's back was turned at the time. Catherine roughly pushed Sara back onto the hood of the car and slid her thigh in-between her legs. Sara let out a throaty moan, her mind was just as clouded as Catherine's and the fact that she was outrageously turned on by the sight of Catherine hot and sticky sent her mind into a down hill spiral.

"Baby, why'd you have to do that? Now I'll have to fuck you right here, right now" she leaned against Sara's arched body and whispered into her ear.

"B-but S-s-of—" Sara mumbled incoherently, but Catherine's hungry lips coming down and taking what she had near instantly muffled her words.

Sofia was oblivious to the sounds behind her. She was too busy trying to get some kind of signal on her cell phone whilst chugging nearly half a bottle of water. She sighed, some of the water making a trail down her neck. "Mmm" She mumbled and moaned, the cool liquid trail was very much appreciated right now. With a mouthful of water, she turned around to see what the ladies were up to. Her blue nearly rolled back at the sight in front of her. She couldn't deny that seeing Sara and Catherine in a heated frenzy didn't turn her on, because it did. She'd never admit that of course. The water in her mouth came spluttering out in shock and she began to cough.

"Urgh, fuck, fuck" Sofia mumbled, rubbing the side of her arm and looking dead straight at the ground.

Catherine lazily removed herself from Sara. "God, we're that bad?" Catherine joked.

Sara was trying to stand but her legs were like jelly, she settled for leaning against the car and panting heavily.

Sofia chuckled "No, I uh—" Her cell phone blared out its high volume ringing, 'saved by the – Warrick?" she thought.

"_Sofia? You guys still out there? Look, there were traces of sand in Catherine's apartment. Brass is on his way out there. If Derek has been out in the desert, there's a good chance that Lindsey is out there too!"_

Sofia didn't reply to his message, she simply slammed her phone shut and dragged the two women into the car. "Lindsey is out here, look for any abandoned buildings, OKAY?" Sofia ordered. She would be driving this time; the look on her face was determined.

Catherine and Sara frantically looked out of either windows, all they could see was miles upon miles of uninhabited desert. "LINDSEY!" Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sofia's foot pushed down hard. She would make this car go as fast as it possibly could if it meant finding Lindsey.

Then there it was. The car screeched to an almighty halt and they got out of the car with guns drawn. All accept Catherine, she ran behind Sara and Sofia and everything after that seemed to drawl itself out in agonizing slow motion. Sofia's kick through the door and bold screaming was more than dramatic, it was heroic and like something you'd see out of a film. And there he was, there _she_ was. God, it was sick. Lindsey's pale body was tied to the bed; Derek was lifting her pink pair of underwear back up to place before he turned around. He'd removed his mask this time though.

One, shot. Two, shot. Dead. Sofia had hit him twice in the chest, his body buckled and collapsed to the floor, blood pooling around him like a crimson red cocoon.

Everything else was like a massive blur for Catherine and Sara. They could each remember things faintly, like Sofia untying Lindsey's limp body, and Sara starring blankly at Derek's body. But most of all, the image no one in that barn could get out of their head was a terrified little girl who had been touched and tainted by an evil, vindictive bastard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to combine chapters 19 and 20 because I really didnt know how to fill the gap before the big BOOM. Haha, I hope this was good enough for you guys, and I really hope you've enjoyed this fic! I do have a sequel partly planned in my head. I'll get to writing that sometime soon. But with school starting in a week or two it might take longer! Sorry! Please review this chapter and give an overall opinion of this fic itself!

Thank you so much for reading

Jodie x x


End file.
